


Just A Bite

by MangoPudding9000



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bisexual Peter Parker, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bottom Wade Wilson, College Student Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Strength Kink, Top Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, Top Wade Wilson, Vampire Bites, Vampire Peter Parker, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPudding9000/pseuds/MangoPudding9000
Summary: Wade came to drop off Ellie at her swimming after school program after being thoroughly convinced by the cutest puppy dog eyes she’s ever given him. He thought there would be jerky moms. But he did not think he’d meet the most perfect twink ever. Peter Parker, Ellie’s swim coach who has the perkiest ass Wade has ever seen being hugged by those damn swim shorts. It should be a crime for a swim coach to be this hot.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 57
Kudos: 212





	1. The Notorious Swim Coach

**Author's Note:**

> There are vampires, werewolves whose ears and tail are always out but they can shift if they please, and very rarely there are witches in this universe. As said in the tags, Peter is a vampire, Wade is a werewolf, and Ellie is a werewolf. 
> 
> P.S Peter is at least 21 in this fix so yeah. He's any Peter Parker you want.

Wade snickered as he saw Ellie bouncing in her seat as the recreation center came into view. Her tail wagged furiously as she gripped onto the seatbelt. Though he had a sense of dread.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like spending time with his daughter. He loves being with her. It’s just he knew that he would get weird looks. People always gave him weird looks.

He was in an accident, and well he now looks worse than a pepperoni pizza that’s been dropped, rolled down a hill, and was thrown into a paper shredder.

Wade didn’t want to come. Usually Ellie’s mom, Carmelita, would bring her. He was visiting today, and well Ellie begged for him to bring her to class. She even used her puppy dog eyes and whined.

Thus he was here. He loves Ellie. He can’t ever say no to her. That’s why he’s here. Wearing a hoodie and pants. To a pool.

“Come on! Hurry, I want to get there before Michael does! Then he’ll see that I’m Coach’s favorite!” Ellie begged as she glanced out her window. “I need to get the pat on the head!”

“Woah Ellie-Belly,” Wade chuckled as he parked the car and unlocked the doors. He stepped out of the car as Ellie quickly grabbed her towel and jogged in pace. “Why do you need a pat? Is this Michael bothering you? Did you already try growling at Michael?”

“No,” Ellie huffed, her tail puffed up as she kicked a tiny pebble before taking her dad’s hand when he walked to her side. “I can’t do that.”

“What? Why?” Wade asked, his own tail puffing a little at her huff. “Did he growl back? Do I need to help you jump him?” he joked, though he would threaten a kid on his kid’s behalf. No one messes with his daughter on his watch. 

Ellie giggled, her tail wagging again as she shook her head as they walked into the recreation center. “Nope! It’s just, Coach saw me when I was growling at him and well, I just don’t want to disappoint him!” she groaned.

She quickly took Wade’s hand when he was next to her and hurried across the driveway. “He’s one of the coolest adults I know! I need his friendship and approval, dad!” Ellie explained.

Wade scoffed at this. “Cooler than your dad who taught you how to fight back?” he asked. He let out a shrill gasp as Ellie innocently hummed. “Who is this Coach? I need to prove I’m the better adult.”

“No! You can’t fight Coach,” Ellie immediately shot down as they walked to the pool room. “You can fight the moms, but not Coach. Promise?” She asked, giving him the biggest puppy eyes.

Wade’s ears slumped as his tail limply fell. “Fine, just for you Ellie, I won’t fight your coach,” he promised. “Right now,” he whispered to the side.

Ellie’s ears perked at the end which made her lightly smack his arm. “Not fighting at all, now I’m going into the pool! Bye!” she giggled as she ran and cannonballed into the pool.

“Bye!” Wade called back, laughing as she resurfaced and shook her head to get any water out of her ears. He pulled his hood lower as he glanced around while Ellie happily greeted some of the other kids.

He noted a couple of moms gave him the stink eye, but he ignored them. Ellie caught his attention again when he saw her waving enthusiastically at him. He waved right back until he heard the door open.

His curiosity made him look over and his jaw dropped. He could hear some of the mothers chitter and giggle behind him but he didn’t care.

The cutest vampire twink had just walked in.

“Holy chalupas,” Wade whispered under his breath as the twink had the largest red hoodie over him that stopped at his midthigh. The twink plopped his bag down to the side before he sat down and lifted one leg over the other while he looked through his bag.

Damn, those legs. Obviously the guy was a swimmer as his legs were well toned, his thighs were thick, and they were long.

Wade’s mouth watered a little as he imagined digging his teeth and leaving his mark all over the twink’s legs. Having them wrapped around him.

Wade quickly shook his head as he didn’t want to pop a boner here. He smoothed his tail, hoodie, and took a deep breath before he walked over to the twink. “Hey there, I’m Wade Wilson,” he nervously greeted. He mentally punched himself as he couldn’t believe how awkward he was being. 

The twink immediately looked up and smiled at Wade. Wade wanted to clench his chest from how beautiful that smile was. He felt self-conscious as he knew the guy could see his scars from that angle and from how close Wade was. He hoped he didn’t say anything.

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker,” Peter said as he stopped going through his bag and stood up. He offered his hand to Wade. “Nice to meet you. I don’t think I’ve seen you before, are you new here?”

His eyes quickly scanned Wade. He did wonder why he was wearing a hoodie and jeans but he saw the scars. Peter smiled up at him, not lingering on the scars.

Peter could tell Wade was handsome, tall, muscular, but Peter’s gaze went back up to not make it seem like he was staring for the wrong reason.

“Yeah this is my first time here,” Wade chuckled as he took Peter’s hand and shook it. He shivered as he could feel that Peter had a couple callouses. And his long fingers.

He quickly shook his head again. His jaw tightly clenched as he imagined a naked Blind Al to not think sexy thoughts right now. Man, that killed any boner that threatened to come up.

“Think you could show me around? The other girls, they’re like geese. They’re so mean,” he conspiratorially whispered while jabbing his thumb in the direction of the moms.

Peter peeked over to where Wade was not so subtly pointing at before he threw his head back and burst out laughing. “They’re harmless, just don’t show that you’re afraid. They smell fear,” he teased.

Wade felt his ears perk and his tail furiously wagging when Peter laughed. His laugh was perfect, and gosh that neck. Not only that, but he gets Wade’s humor!

“I don’t think I could show you around though. Class is about to start soon and I think the kids will need their coach here to teach them,” Peter murmured with an apologetic crooked smile.

This made his ears slump and his tail fall while he mentally cursed the coach for not only taking Ellie, but for getting dibs on this cutie. “Not you too,” he grumbled. “I lost one person to the coach already.”

Peter snorted as he raised an eyebrow at Wade. “What do you mean?” he asked, a little confused as he didn’t know who Wade was talking about.

“My daughter, Ellie, she loves the coach, says that he’s a cool adult, wants to be his friend,” Wade groaned as he huffed and crossed his arms a little childishly. “I bet he’s like Snape, or the principal from Matilda.”

“Huh so a Snape or Trunchbull,” Peter drawled as he got up, grabbed the bottom of his hoodie, and fluidly took it off. “Well, I don’t know if I’m like them, I sure hope I’m not,” he hummed before he glanced back at Wade.

Wade’s circuits short fried when Peter got up, and when he took his hoodie off. Wade’s breath hitched as his eyes went down Peter’s toned back to his perky ass. ‘I bet I could bounce a dime off that,’ he thought until his brain processed what Peter said. 

“Wait,” he murmured, his eyes shooting up to look up just as Peter looked at him. “You’re the coach?!” he shouted.

“At your service,” Peter said in a snooty voice with a teasing smirk as he twirled and bowed. “Well not right now actually, I’ve got to go with the kids. It was nice meeting you Mr. Wilson,” he hummed as he turned around and dived into the pool.

Wade sat with his mouth wide open as not only did he get to see Peter’s upper body which had beautiful abs and pecs. And by jove, that ass will keep coming up in his mind. His pale freckled skin just begging to be kissed, marked, and maybe covered with something that isn’t his swimming shorts or water. 

But he is mostly processing that Peter, is the coach.

“Wait!” he cried as he shot up and ran around the pool as he didn’t want to get in. “You’re the one who stopped Ellie from growling at Michael?”

“After a while, yeah. Then I made them talk instead,” Peter hummed as he glanced up at Wade. He smiled as Ellie eagerly swam up to him. “Hey Ellie,” he greeted as he patted her head.

“Hi coach!” The kids greeted, with Ellie the loudest as she beamed up at Peter. Her and the other werewolf kids tails wagged in the water as Peter swam to them.

“But you’re not a dickish coach ! You’re a baby boy!” Wade blurted. He noticed the kids all gasp at his language. Then out a long ‘Ooh.’ A lot of the moms growled and hissed, especially when Peter’s face turned a light pink. 

Peter felt the blood he just drank flow up to his cheeks at Wade’s words. He was not a baby boy! His head snapped towards the other and frowned up at him. “Mr. Wilson,” he softly hissed. “We don’t call names in here.”

Wade’s tail immediately went between his legs, his cheeks flushing as some of the moms snickered. He snarled at them before whining when Peter gave him a quick glare. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“Thank you Mr. Wilson,” Peter sighed then glared at the mothers who immediately looked ashamed. “We also don’t laugh at others,” he sternly huffed. “Mr. Wilson has apologized, yet I haven’t heard any of you do it for laughing at him.”

The mothers pouted, but Peter’s glare didn’t soften. Their kids even looked at them expectantly. Some kids even gave a look that said, ‘Apologize! Don’t ruin this for me!’ “We’re sorry Coach Parker,” the moms murmured.

“Thank you. Now, one two,” Peter said before he clapped his hands to get the children's attention and gave a bright smile.

“Eyes on you!” the kids immediately finished as they all looked at him. They were all smiling now that he was.

“We’re going to work on our butterflies,” Peter chirped, giving all his undivided attention to the kids now.

Behind him though, Wade huffed as he sat down and glared at the moms across the pool. The moms also glared at him and sat down. For the entire lesson, they death glared at each other until Peter clapped.

“Wonderful job kids! You’ve all improved so much!” Peter congratulated. “You’ve all come out of your cocoons and are now butterflies!”

“Yay! Butterflies!” “Can I be a fire butterfly?” “Can I be a giant butterfly?” “I’M A BUTTERFLY!” The kids shouted.

Peter laughed as he nodded. “Yes, you can be any kind of butterfly you want,” he chuckled as he waved bye to the kids as they swam out. “I left some cupcakes in the classroom! You can go get them!”

The kids cheered again as they waved bye and tugged their moms out. A lot of the moms waved bye flirtatiously, some even winked at Peter. He just gave a polite smile and waved back. “Bye!”

Wade snarled at the audacity of those who were blatantly flirting with Peter before he went quiet when Ellie came up to him. He bit his lip then kneeled. “Hey Ellie, I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” he murmured.

“You didn’t embarrass me!” Ellie denied as she hugged him. “The other kids thought you were cool for saying dick and nice for apologizing quickly. They think you’re a good dad!”

“Phew, well at least I have your friends' approval,” Wade sighed before he slumped a little as he gently took Ellie’s hand. “I don’t think I have Coach Parker’s approval,” he softly whispered.

“Actually Mr. Wilson,” Peter said as he approached them, smirking at Wade’s jump and squeak. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened.”

“I’m really sorry Coach Parker,” Wade quickly said as he didn’t want to ruin Ellie’s friendship with Peter and because he wanted to get back in his good graces. “I didn’t mean to say dick in a mean way.”

Peter quietly scanned him before he nodded. “Thank you,” he murmured before he gave Wade a smile. “And you were right,” he leaned in to whisper. “The moms are like geese.”

Wade let out a laugh and cackled. “I knew I could count on you baby boy,” he sighed as he finished laughing.

“I am not a baby boy,” Peter huffed, blushing as Wade started laughing more. “I am a man. I literally drank blood before I came here.”

“You drink it because it’s in your diet,” Wade snorted as he gently booped Peter’s nose. “And you are a baby boy Petey-Pie.”

“You know what, I change my mind,” Peter grumbled as he batted Wade’s hand away. “I’m going to throw you to the geese moms.”

Wade dramatically and loudly gasped in offense. “Nooo,” he cried as he slowly fell back. “Pete, I thought we were friends. Ellie, avenge me!” He cried louder as he laid down.

“I’m sorry dad, but I want cupcakes so,” Ellie giggled as she pretended to glance away. She laughed as Wade grabbed her and tickled her. “Stop!”

Peter softly chuckled as he watched them, smiling before he sheepishly waved to a passerby as they walked around them. “Alright, alright, no moms,” he huffed.

“Yay! We’re friends again! No take backsies!” Wade quickly shouted as he hurried to get up while he still carried Ellie.

“No take backsies,” Peter snorted then smiled at the two. “Just, only talk to me before and after class. I need to focus on teaching. And no calling me baby boy during class.”

“So I can call you baby boy out of class?” Wade immediately asked, smirking as Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I was going to say you were a great father but,” Peter hummed with a smirk as if he was rethinking that.

“Why do you do this to me Pete? Friends don’t do that to each other,” Wade whined, despite his tail wagging furiously as he knew they were teasing each other.

“You’re a great father Mr. Wilson,” Peter said as he started to put his hoodie back on. He reached up and lightly squeezed Ellie’s nose. “You raised a wonderful daughter.”

“Oh, thank you, I sometimes wonder how I got her,” Wade chuckled, his heart fluttering at Peter’s praise towards Ellie. Was it wrong to like Peter more for liking Ellie? No. That just made Peter even more perfect. “And no Mr. Wilson, that sounds like I’m some old guy.”

“You’re not?” Ellie sassed, giggling as Wade said a ‘hey’ and as Peter let out a short cackle. “I’m kidding dad.”

“I knew that,” Wade murmured, though his whining tone said otherwise. He smiled again when Peter giggled. 

Peter giggled until he saw the clock. He sighed as he gave them an apologetic smile. “I hate to cut this short, but I have to go. I’m sorry,” Peter sighed before smiling as Ellie put her hand up. He gave her a gently high five. “I’ll see you next week Ellie.”

His gaze then went back to Wade and smirked at him. “It was nice meeting you Wade,” he hummed before he turned around and left.

Wade felt himself shiver the way Peter said his name, and bit his lower lip as he watched Peter walk away. What he wouldn’t give to follow those swaying hips and kiss Peter senseless. “It was nice meeting you too Peter,” he murmured despite the other being gone.

He stood there for almost a minute, just sighing dreamily as he thought about Peter. That was until he felt Ellie lightly pat his cheeks. “Dad?” Ellie murmured. “You good?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry,” Wade hummed before he smiled as he glanced up at Ellie. “Want to go get a cupcake, then get some tacos?”

“Do monkeys eat bananas?” Ellie asked, the two grinning at each other as Wade ran out of the pool to get the cupcakes.

You know what? Screw people looking. Screw those geese moms. Wade was definitely coming to swimming practice with Ellie next week.


	2. Annihilation and Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's back at the pool for more swimming practice!

“Dancing Queen! Feel the beat from the tambourine! Oh yeah!” Wade and Ellie softly sang before taking a deep breath. “YOU CAN DANCE! YOU CAN DIE! HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!”

The two giggled as Wade drove into the recreation parking lot. Both their tails wagged at the sight of the building.

“Oooh,” the two howled melodiously to ABBA as Wade parked the car. As much as Wade hated it, he turned the radio off then the car. 

“We’ll continue our singing session after your swimming practice,” Wade chuckled as he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“Dibs on choosing the next song!” Ellie called out as she grabbed her towel and bag before hopping out of the car.

“Alright, but it better a good song so I can show off my amazing vocals,” Wade stated, raising an eyebrow as Ellie snickered. “What? Don’t think I have the voice of an angel?”

“I do, but I’m going to find and choose a song that goes way high pitched so I’ll be the best vocals,” Ellie declared.

“I have the range darling, I will reach it,” Wade huffed with a fake poshness before they both laughed as they jogged into the building.

“I know, you sing great dad,” Ellie giggled as she opened the door to the pool. She gasped as she felt her tail wagging faster. “Coach!”

Wade felt himself blush as he stepped in and saw Peter was already there. The coach was wearing shorts again, but he was wearing a tank top this time rather than a hoodie. Peter had been writing on a clipboard but he stopped when he heard his name. 

Peter chuckled as he turned around when he heard Ellie. “Hey there Ellie,” Peter greeted, gently ruffling her hair and ears as she ran up to him. “How are you kiddo?”

“Great! We were singing before we came today!” Ellie beamed up at him as her tail wagged even faster when he patted her. She waved for him to lean down as if she was going to tell him a secret. “I sing way better than my dad though,” she whispered, giggling.

Peter snickered as he glanced up at Wade who blushed and lightly flicked Ellie’s ears. This made the girl laugh more before she hurried and dove into the pool.

“That was a lie, I sing beautifully,” Wade huffed before he beamed at Peter as the vampire chuckled. “What? Don’t believe me?”

“I never said that,” Peter hummed with an innocent smile as Wade narrowed his gaze at him.

“I could sing you all of Les Miserable to prove it,” Wade offered, grinning wider at Peter’s laugh. 

“As much as I’d love to hear the musical, we don’t have the two hours for your beautiful one man musical,” Peter sniggered.

“Well, then maybe I’ll be able to privately sing it for you after class,” Wade winked, smirking as the vampire’s cheeks flushed a little.

Peter flushed at Wade’s wink and nervously laughed as he opened his mouth to answer. But instead, he jumped when he heard someone clear their throat behind them. “O-Oh, hello Mrs. Halis,” Peter greeted when he turned.

“Hi Peter, please I told you to call me Carolina, or just Carol,” Mrs. Harris giggled as she smiled at him before glancing at Wade. “Mr. Wilson.”

“Carol,” Wade huffed, having heard her name. He crossed his arms as Mrs. Harris gave him an obviously fake smile with her fangs bared to which he returned with a larger and more obnoxious smile. 

“Right,” Mrs. Harris huffed before she smiled at Peter. “So, I was wondering if you thought about doing private lessons,” she whispered as she trailed a finger on Peter’s bicep. “Maybe we could plan something out.”

Wade dug his nails into his fist as she did this and felt himself snarl. He was about to tell her off until he saw Peter give a polite smile as he gently grabbed her finger and moved it away from him.

“Sorry Mrs. Harris, as I’ve said before I still haven’t thought of doing private lessons. I’m much too busy,” Peter said before he let her finger go. “I can recommend someone else though?”

Wade snorted before smiling innocently when Mrs. Harris shot him a glare and her tail puffed up behind her. “No thank you Peter, but if you ever think of giving private lessons call me okay? I promise I’ll be a good student,” she cooed before leaving. 

As she passed Wade, the two lowly growled at each other before Wade huffed once she was gone. “I promise I’ll be a good student. My ass that’s what she wants,” Wade huffed as he glared at the back of her head. 

Peter snorted at Wade’s huff as he shrugged. “They don’t go any further than that. I don’t care,” he hummed before smiling at Wade’s incredulous look. “But you look like you do.”

“Wha- Of course I care baby boy!” Wade shouted, briefly relishing in the fact that Peter blushed at that. “She’s bothering you!”

“Wade, it’s alright,” Peter soothed as he put his hand on Wade’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I don’t care. It doesn’t bother me. I just ignore it. They’ll stop eventually.”

Wade huffed before his tail immediately started wagging. “You called me Wade,” he teased, before he smirked. “I have to go brag to Carol, make sure she knows I’m your favorite parent,” he declared, his voice getting nazzy when he said ‘Carol.’

“Well now I see where Ellie gets her competitive nature,” Peter murmured before he rolled his eyes and lightly elbowed Wade’s side. “How about you don’t create more chaos by creating a parent war?”

“I’m an agent of chaos, I can’t help it,” Wade innocently hummed as he gave Peter puppy dog eyes. “How could you say no to this war ready face?”

“Ehh,” Peter said in a high pitched voice before he shrugged but turned so Wade wouldn’t see his smile. “No.”

“Ugh fine, I won’t start the parent war,” Wade groaned as he threw his head back, his tail slumping a little. “For you baby boy.”

Peter took a quick glance at Wade’s neck and shivered. Never before had he thought of drinking more than once a week but he really wants to try Wade. That, or he just wants to leave his bite marks over Wade.

“Aw, thanks Wade. I appreciate you not starting a war for me,” he murmured, blinking as he did what Patrick Star said. Take those thoughts and shove them somewhere else. “I’m already going to start a competition between the kids.”

“Anything for you baby boy,” Wade purred before he stopped and blinked at Peter. “Did you say you were going to start a kid fight?”

“Competition, not fight,” Peter corrected, pouting as Wade raised an eyebrow at him. “They’re going to race, that’s it.”

“What’s the winner get? A cupcake? Your love and appreciation?” Wade asked, gasping at the end as his tail started furiously wagging. “Is it the last one?!”

“Um, no,” Peter deadpanned, laughing as Wade whined. “No, nothing that personal. Oop, looks like I’m on the clock,” he murmured as he saw the clock hit the hour. 

“Boo, work,” Wade shouted as Peter walked away from him. “More talking and less working!”

Peter snorted and rolled his eyes. “One two,” he shouted, walking to the front of the pool as the kids all swam there. “I have a special announcement so everyone pay attention!” 

“Eyes on you!” the kids shouted back. “Are you going to go live as a merman?” one of the kids asked.

Wade snickered, already liking that kid. Peter chuckled as he shook his head. “Sorry Michael, no I haven’t been accepted into the merman society yet,” he said.

“Then they lost someone cool,” Michael huffed, shaking his head as he said this. The other kids also shook their heads as Peter covered his mouth and laughed.

“Well thank you, it makes me feel better,” Peter hummed. “No, today we are going to have races!”

The kids gasped before shouting in excitement, some even howled as they quickly nodded. “Race! Race! Race!” they chanted. 

“Shh,” Peter laughed, waiting until they were done before he nodded. “Alright, we’re going to take turns okay? Then, whoever wins, I will go with them and buy them whatever lunch they want.”

This made the kids and parents gasp loudly. Some of the kids' hands shot out of the water and waved wildly in the air. “Coach! Coach!”

“Um, Livy, then Arin, then Rowan,” Peter said as he pointed at each of the kids.

“Are you going to eat lunch with us?” Livy immediately asked. 

“That depends on whether your parent or guardian want to talk with me,” Peter answered.

“When you say anything is it really anything?” Arin asked, narrowing his eyes at Peter.

Peter gave him a concerned glance before he hesitantly nodded. “Um, yeah… I’ll try?” he answered.

“Can we have redoes?” Rowan asked, making all the kids glance up at Peter.

Peter hummed as he scrunched his mouth to the right then the left. “Sorry Rowan, for the prize no. But, know that everyone here is a great swimmer so it’s anyone’s game,” he answered.

The kids murmured amongst each other while the moms and Wade glared at one another. “Coach!” Michael shouted. “Can I ask my mom on where we can go when I win?”

“When you win?!” Ellie shouted before Peter could answer. “Coach said anyone could win!”

“Yeah but I’m the best,” Michael huffed and frowned at Ellie. “You’re second best.”

Wade frowned and it deepened when he saw one of the mom’s smile triumphantly. He was about to defende Ellie but Peter was already on the case.

“Michael,” Peter said in the sternest tone with a deep frown. His frown didn’t soften as Michael whined up at him.

Michael pouted before he glanced at Ellie. “I’m sorry Ellie,” he genuinely murmured. “It wasn’t nice of me to say that. I won’t say it again.”

“You’re right, that was mean. But it’s okay,” Ellie huffed as she crossed her arms. “Just don’t say that again.” 

Wade relaxed, smirking when he saw the mom frown now. He shot the woman a harsh glare before he huffed and glanced back at Peter.

Peter smiled when the two kids looked up at him. “Thank you,” he hummed. “Now, you can each talk to your parent or guardian about where you want to go.”

“Thank you Coach!” the kids shouted before swimming as fast as they could out of the pool. “Mom!” “Mommy!” “MOM!” “Dad!”

Wade grunted as Ellie ran straight into his stomach. “Woah Ellie-Belly, calm down kiddo,” he whispered as he kneeled. 

“Dad, I know where I want to go,” Ellie panted with a toothy smile. “McDonalds. We’re going with Coach to McDonalds.”

“McDs?” Wade asked, frowning as he tilted his head. “You really want to go to that scam fast food restaurant?”

Ellie gave him a deadpan look. “Dad, their ice cream machine isn’t always broken,” she huffed.

“It is! It always is! They have what? Two, three! It’s always broken somehow,” Wade groaned but sighed when Ellie raised an eyebrow at him. “Alright, fine. We’ll go to that evil restaurant.”

“Thanks dad!” Ellie beamed as her tail wagged and glanced over to see Peter looking at his watch. “I can’t wait for us to hang out with Peter!”

“Ellie,” Wade softly murmured. “Look, what matters is that you have fun. If you win, that’s wonderful, and if you don’t, that’s great too.”

Ellie frowned when she glanced at him. The two stared at each other before they burst out laughing. 

“I’m just kidding!” Wade laughed, shaking his head as he waved a finger at Ellie. “I almost got you though.”

“Ahh, you did,” Ellie giggled as she waved a finger back at him. “You stinker, I thought you were serious.”

“Nope,” Wade said as he popped the ‘p.’ “You annihilate those kids Ellie. Show them that you’re the best!”

“I will!” Ellie chirped before she glanced as Peter blew the whistle. “Oh, gotta go beat those kids into the ground! Wish me luck dad!”

“You won’t need it!” Wade chuckled, waving bye as he wiped a fake tear. “They grow up so fast,” he whispered, ignoring the moms’ looks and glares.

Peter smiled as the kids lined up in front of him. “Great. Are you all ready?” he asked, waiting until everyone nodded. “Alright. First up is Ellie and Jaz.”

The competition was intense. More intense than Peter thought it would be. The kids swam as fast and hard as they could despite his protests. He sighed as he really couldn’t turn to the moms or Wade for help as they were all cheering for their kids. 

“ Faster Michael!” “Go Livy!” “Beat those kids Ellie! Show them who’s boss!” Peter was unable to do anything but snort at Wade’s shouts. He didn’t know why, but when he heard Wade cheering or shouting for Ellie his heart melted a little each time.

At the finale, it was Michael and Ellie. The two stared at each other as the other kids and their moms grumbled at losing.

“Well,” Peter hummed as he glanced at the two kids. “Ten laps each okay?”

The kids quickly nodded as they went to the start of the pool and held onto the edge. Both sent their respective parents a quick smile and thumbs up.

“Ready,” Peter called, chuckling as the two kids got their game faces on. “Set,” he hummed. “Go!”

Both shot like squids once Peter said ‘Go.’ “Go Michael! Come on!” his mom shouted, smiling innocently when Peter glanced at her.

“Go Ellie! Beat his a- butt!” Wade corrected himself, beaming when Peter gave him a subtle smile and glance of approval.

Peter turned back to the kids, nodding as they swam. It was neck and neck. But at the end, Ellie was the one who emerged from the water with a triumphant smile.

“I won!” she shouted, throwing her arms up in the air.

“Wooooo! Go Ellie!” Wade shouted, waving his arms wildly. “Take that Michael’s mom!” he shouted as he pointed at her.

The woman immediately snarled at him as she huffed and went to grab Michael as he and Ellie got out of the pool.

“I’m really sorry about earlier,” Michael murmured as he rubbed his arm. “I um, had fun.” He murmured even softer before he offered his hand. “Good race.”

Ellie blinked before she smiled and nodded, taking his hand as she shook it. “Good race,” she hummed. “Bye,” she waved as Michael was dragged away by his mom. She giggled as Wade scooped her up onto his shoulders.

“There’s my champ!” Wade cheered. He cheered more when Ellie started to pretend to flex her arms. “Woo! Ellie! Ellie! Ellie!” he softly shouted as if he was an audience.

“We’re going to McDonalds Coach!” Ellie shouted across the room to Peter who was approaching them. 

“Ol’ McDonalds huh?” Peter chuckled as he approached them. “Alright, if that’s what you want I’ll buy you what you want. You too Wade.”

Wade gasped, fluttering his eyelashes as he waved his hand at Peter. “Oh Peter, if you wanted to ask me on a date you should’ve just asked me,” he teased in an old Southern Belle accent. “You rascal.”

Peter blushed and lightly shoved Wade as he rolled his eyes. “Watch, my eyes are going to fall out from how much I’m rolling my eyes,” he snorted.

“Ew,” Ellie giggled before she patted her dad’s head. “Come on! We have to go! Now!”

“Alright, jeez, someone’s impatient,” Wade huffed, leaning close to Peter. “She’s a diva when she wins,” he teasingly whispered.

“I’m the best! Bring me to the car!” Ellie jokingly growled as she leaned to look into Wade’s eyes. “I want my McDonalds!”

Wade pretended to be horrified before he pecked Ellie’s forehead. “Alright Ms. Ellie, your McDonalds await,” Wade snickered. “Shall we?” he teasingly bowed as he offered his arm to the vampire.

Peter had been laughing behind his hand as he watched the father and daughter, loving their adorable relationship. He flushed as he glanced at Wade’s arm then up at Wade. “Um,” he murmured.

Wade felt his heart fall a little as he cleared his throat and glanced away. Right. They weren’t together or anything. “Sorry,” he mumbled and let his arm come back to his side.

Peter chewed his lip before he gently placed his hand on Wade’s forearm. “It’s alright, I just don’t think the moms would appreciate me showing favoritism,” he whispered and smiled nervously when Wade looked up at him.

The werewolf’s head snapped up when he heard ‘favoritism.’ “I am your favorite,” he whispered, his lips curling into a wide smile. “I knew it,” he chuckled.

“Shut up,” Peter huffed without any heat, he blushed a little but smiled when Wade smirked at him. “Come on, let’s hurry up and go to McDonalds. There’s one down the street.”

“Onward!” Wade shouted, smiling as he and Ellie pointed forward. He grinned when Peter laughed and continued to walk alongside them.

Peter was right. The McDonalds wasn’t far. They got there, ordered their food, Peter paid. He was about to leave when both Ellie and Wade told him to stay. So he ordered food too.

Right now, it was just him and Wade at the booth while Ellie played in the play area. The two adults sat in silence. It wasn’t awkward. It was actually, a content silence.

Peter silently sipped on his soda as he scanned Wade. He couldn’t help but be attracted to the werewolf, but he didn’t really know anything about him.

What if Wade was married but didn’t wear the ring? What if he was dating Ellie’s mom? What if he was trying to get with Ellie’s mom? What if he was single? Gosh he felt terrible, but he really wanted it to be the last one.

Peter’s eyes silently roamed Wade’s body, shivering as he couldn’t help but admire his muscles. His height, his beautiful blue eyes, his sharp jaw, his adorable dimples- shit he’s caught him staring and is smiling at him.

The vampire immediately looked away as he choked on his soda from inhaling too suddenly. “S-Sorry,” he coughed out and kept his gaze on anything but Wade while he continued sipping his soda.

“It’s alright,” Wade hummed, smirking as he watched Peter flush under his gaze. The werewolf took this opportunity to take in more details. The vampire had an adorable flush, his ears a light pink but Wade knew this was a vampire’s deepest blush.

Wade let his eyes go from Peter’s stomach where he knew there were some abs forming, then roamed his eyes up. He was the perfect size to just snuggle and carry. His eyes seemed so innocent in times like this, but when Peter smirked, it just made Wade feel hot. He wanted those eyes to stay on him. 

And damn those lips. The way they were formed around the straw as Peter drank the soda. He wished they were wrapped around something else. “So Petey-Pie,” Wade hummed as he leaned forward. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Wh-what do you want to know?” Peter stammered out as he finally looked back at Wade with a shy smile.

“Well, what got you into being a swimming coach?” Wade started as he rested his head on his hands to admire Peter while he spoke.

“My friend Gwen, she told me about the job. And well, I thought it would be good,” Peter answered as he lowered his soda to the table. “I’m using the money to pay off my tuition.”

Wade blinked in surprise at this and sat up a little. “You’re in college?” he asked. “Wait, how old are you?” he bluntly asked, ready to beat himself up if Peter answered something he didn’t like.

“Yeah I’m a college student, well grad student” Peter hummed before he frowned at Wade’s bluntness. “I’m 25, why?”

Wade visibly slumped in relief before he nervously chuckled. “N-Nothing, um, so you’re not going to continue this after you graduate?” he asked.

Peter raised an eyebrow but didn’t pry on that. “Well, I don’t know. I was probably going to be a chemist or a chemistry teacher, but I haven’t decided yet,” he answered. “What about you? What do you do?”

“I can’t tell you, if I did I wouldn’t see you anymore,” Wade sighed, before he smirked as Peter frowned. “I’m kidding. I’m a , but I used to be a fireman. That’s how I got these scars,” he murmured at the end. 

“Oh,” Peter whispered before he hesitantly reached over the table, his hand stopping before it touched Wade’s. “D-Do… Do they hurt?”

“If I don’t moisturize them, wear something soft, or pull them too hard, yeah,” Wade truthfully answered before he reached up and gently took Peter’s hand in his. “Why?”

“Just,” Peter murmured as he lightly rubbed his thumb over Wade’s hand before he reluctantly pulled his hand back. “S-So, um, what else do you want to know?”

Wade pouted for a brief second when Peter pulled his hand back. “Hm… what do you think about the mom’s flirting?” he asked, slowly stirring the ice in his soda.

Peter froze at this before he glanced up. “I don’t like it, from the moms. I mean, a lot of them are married and I don’t want to be a homewrecker,” he answered truthfully.

“What about the ones who are single?” Wade asked in genuine serious as he glanced up at Peter. 

Peter felt his breath hitch and felt his skin burn under Wade’s gaze. “I… don’t know, it depends on who it is,” he whispered.

“Huh,” Wade hummed as he glanced back down at his soda before grunting as the majority of ice cubes had melted and the water was mixing with the soda. “Well how about if it was a single dad?”

Peter’s hands wrapped around his soda as he peered up at Wade through his lashes. “I would be open about that,” he whispered. That meant Wade was single.

This time Wade blushed as his tail started to thump against the seat at Peter’s answer. “O-Oh,” he whispered now. Maybe, he did have a chance?

The two jumped when a tired teen put their trays down on the table. “Your cheeseburgers, and your kids happy meal,” the teen grumbled. “Enjoy,” they huffed as they walked away.

Peter flushed as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and took another sip of his soda. Wade blushed even more as he cleared his throat before he glanced at the play area. “E-Ellie! Food’s here!” he shouted.

Ellie beamed, waving bye to her two new friends before she hopped into the booth. “Thank you!” she chirped to both of them as she grabbed her Happy Meal. “Mom hasn’t bought me one in a while either!”

Wade felt his heart drop when Ellie said this. He glanced at Peter who frowned for a brief second before smiling again.

“I haven’t seen your mom in a while Ellie,” the vampire hummed. If Ellie’s mom was with Wade, he wouldn’t come between them. He’d support them. “How is she?”

“She’s good. She has a date later today,” Ellie answered, as she bit into her burger before she smiled up at Peter. “She says hi.”

Peter’s eyes briefly flickered to Wade when Ellie mentioned the date before he smiled back at Ellie. “Tell her I said hi too,” he hummed as he bit his burger.

Wade internally sobbed. He didn’t blame Ellie as she wasn’t listening to their conversation before, and he never said he wasn’t with Ellie’s mom. “D-Does he look like a good guy?” he asked, trying to show Peter that he wasn’t the guy.

Peter ate a couple fries as he glanced away. He hated how his heart twisted in adoration for Wade searching for Ellie’s approval, and in pain as he tried to push this crush away.

Ellie nodded as she ate a couple of her fries. “Yeah, he looks nice. But I told him if he was mean to mom that I’d beat him up,” she hummed.

Her eyes flickered up to see her dad glancing at Peter almost pleadingly, waiting for him to look. She then glanced at Peter who was pointedly not looking at Wade. The lightbulb went on before she rolled her eyes. Man, her dad is a terrible flirt.

“What about you dad? When are you going to start dating?” she asked, watching as Wade glanced at her in surprise. Ellie kept her focus on her peripheral, grinning when Peter’s eyes widened. “I’m waiting so I could threaten your partner.

“Oh, I uh, haven’t really thought about dating right now. Single and ready to pringle you know,” Wade murmured before he realized what Ellie was doing when Peter glanced at him. “I um, might if I find someone who likes me.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone,” Peter murmured as he glanced back at Wade and gave him a smile. “You’re likeable,” he hummed as he bit his burger. He mentally berated himself for assuming that Wade wasn’t single. And cheered because Wade was single!

Wade perked up, beaming as Peter was once again looking and talking to him. His left hand immediately pinned his tail down before it could thump against the seat in joy. “I’m glad you think so baby boy,” he cooed. “Are you offering?”

Peter snorted as he raised an eyebrow at Wade. “Ah yes, the best first date. McDonalds,” he grumbled.

“Who knows? Maybe this will be the new romantic trend,” Wade joked, smiling as Peter bit his lip to hide his laugh. 

“Well then, I guess I’ve had a lot of self-love days when I started college,” Peter snickered, grinning as Wade laughed. “Burgers and McFlurries.”

“Wow, you went to the next level. Ice cream,” Wade gasped, grinning as Peter laughed more. “May I interest you in an ice cream?”

“I don’t know,” Peter hummed before he glanced at Ellie. “Do you want an ice cream kiddo?”

“Yes! I want an M&M McFlurry!” Ellie shouted as she bounced in her seat. “Please! Say yes so he could buy me one too!”

“Alright, then that’ll be two M&M McFlurries for dessert,” Peter snickered as Wade perked up more and scrambled out of the booth to get the ice creams.

“My dad is like a Pringle,” Ellie hummed as she got up. “He’s single and ready to mingle,” she innocently sang before skipping to go to her dad.

Peter blushed and froze as he realized his crush on Wade wasn’t subtle. He walked and met Wade and Ellie at the doorway. “Thank you,” he whispered when the werewolf handed him his ice cream.

“Of course Petey-Pie,” Wade chuckled, winking at Peter as the vampire rolled his eyes but smiled. “Anything for our first date.”

“Shut up,” Peter laughed, lightly shoving Wade before he sighed as a phone alarm went off. He took his phone out before smiling up at the two. “Sorry, I have class soon. Thank you guys for today.”

“Hey no, thank you, you bought us lunch,” Wade corrected as he scooped Ellie up as she ate her McFlurry. “If you want I can drop you off at your campus?”

“It’s alright,” Peter smiled as he waved his hand. “My friend is meeting me near my apartment and it's a block away. We’re carpooling. Thanks though.”

“Course, yeah,” Wade said as he smiled at Peter. “Well, um bye. Thanks again. See you next week?” 

“Yeah, see you next week,” Peter chuckled, waving bye as the two walked away. He smiled as he spun on his heel and walked towards Gwen’s apartment. 

He quietly ate the McFlurry, blushing as he thought of today. Today, was eye opening. He apparently has a crush on one of his student’s father.

“Oh my god what am I thinking?” Peter hissed, hissing more as he slapped his palm to his forehead. “That’s a major no no. Alright, I can do this. We’re just friends.”

Peter repeated the last two things to himself. He can totally do this. He can totally not have a crush on Wade and just be his friend. Yeah. That’s totally easy.

“I can do this,” he chirped. “I can, totally do this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In Morgan Freeman’s voice* Peter could not do this.


	3. Just A Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something’s different today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop! That’s all I have to say.
> 
> Also two chapters in one day? Yes, but it's to see how it goes. There's a bit of solo time for Wade.

After their McDonalds ‘date,’ the father daughter duo have gotten closer to Peter. Thankfully nothing really changed so no one got mad. Well, that wasn’t true. None of the kids changed as Peter didn’t really change his attitude towards Ellie. The moms on the other hand, ooh.

As much as he tried to not show favoritism in parents, Peter would mostly laugh or blush from Wade’s jokes and teasing. The werewolf thankfully listened to Peter, sticking to only talking before and after class.

But the damage was done. The moms would try to flirt with Peter more so as to get him to blush or laugh. They would get polite chuckles and smiles, but nothing more.

Wade would always smirk triumphantly and felt his tail wag viciously as the moms would glare, growl, and hiss at him.

‘Yes, watch as I win over the beautiful vampire,’ he thought. ‘I’ll be the new Mrs. Peter Dracula.’ That wasn’t Peter’s last name, but eh. It didn’t sound as dramatic as Dracula. 

Even when Peter would lecture him for egging the moms on, the vampire really didn’t stop him. He would just smile fondly and roll his eyes before he would either go teach or he would say bye to go to class.

The werewolf loved those smiles. The ones that were only for him. The fond ones. The crooked smile when Wade would make references. The smirks when Peter would make Wade blush.

Wade just, loved coming to practice. Today was no different. He and Ellie perked up even more as soon as they saw the recreation center and hurried to go inside. Though they didn’t get far as something caught their eye. 

Behind the desk, the receptionist was glancing at someone in concern. The person of concern was slumped over the desk, seemingly not moving or breathing. Ellie glanced up at her dad in concern before she tugged his hand.

“Dad, are they okay?” Ellie whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from the person. Her smile turned into a pout as concern filled her despite not knowing the person. 

“I don’t know honey,” Wade murmured, glancing at Ellie before he took a deep breath. “Excuse me,” he asked as he approached the desk, making sure his daughter stayed behind him. “Do you need help?”

“Hm? Oh no,” the girl said. Her name tag read Gwen. “We’re okay. Sorry about that, he just hasn’t had his juice.”

“It’s not juice,” the figure grumbled. Ellie and Wade blinked in surprise as they recognized that voice.

“Coach?” Ellie asked, her concern growing as she’s never seen Peter like this. “Are you okay?”

Her quiet voice seemed to do the trick. Peter immediately sat up with the widest smile and nodded. “Of course! Sorry I just- haven’t had my juice,” he said, sending Gwen a quick glare. “Don’t worry, I’m completely fine. See?” 

Wade noticed Gwen’s lips scrunch as Peter got up before she quickly schooled it into a tight smile when she saw Wade was staring. The werewolf then looked back as he saw Peter was leaning against the desk as he gently patted Ellie’s head. 

“Peachy keen,” Peter chirped in the brightest voice he could muster. “I’m sorry for worrying you kiddo.”

“It’s okay coach,” Ellie murmured, as she knew Peter wasn’t okay but she appreciated the effort he was doing to reassure her. “You’ll get juice soon right? Do you want mine? It’s apple juice.”

If Wade didn’t observe Peter as much as he would happily admit, he wouldn’t have caught the slight movement Peter’s hand made. He silently watched as Ellie reached into her bag despite Peter’s protest and shoved her apple juice into his hands.

“Are you sure you want to give it to me?” Peter asked, glancing at the juice before smiling as Ellie huffed and crossed her arms. His gaze briefly flickered to Wade, his eyes widening in surprise before they went back to Ellie.

“Take it,” Ellie ordered, pushing his hands closed and pushed them closer to his body. “You need juice right? This’ll help.”

“Thank you Ellie, this’ll definitely help,” Peter smoothly lied, ruffling her hair as he took the straw out of its sleeve. “Um, do you want a soda or water? Since I took your juice.”

Ellie glanced up at Wade who nodded. “I’ll have soda please,” she answered as she let go of Wade’s hand.

“I’ll buy it for her,” Gwen said as she gently put her hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You stay here, rest, and drink your juice.”

Peter nodded as he hopped up and sat on the desk. He glanced up at Wade when he saw the werewolf wasn’t following Gwen or Ellie. “You’re not going?”

“No, because the sodas are right over there,” Wade gestured to the vending machines at the end of the hall. “I can see from here.”

“Oh, right,” Peter hummed as he sipped his juice. He glanced up when he realized Wade never looked away from him. “What?”

Wade frowned, glancing around before he leaned close to Peter and frowned when he didn’t see the blush despite Peter’s surprised face. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked.

“Excuse me!” Peter hissed, snapping his mouth shut when he saw people glance over. He pursed his lips before glaring at Wade. “What exactly does that mean?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Wade murmured, scanning Peter as his expression softened but remained guarded. “I meant that you don’t need juice, do you? Something else is wrong.”

Peter’s expression fell as he sighed and glanced away. “No, but I can’t really say what I need here. Guidelines and stuff,” he grumbled before he continued sipping his juice. “Apparently saying what I do is wrong and scary…”

“Blood, you didn’t drink any blood today?” Wade gasped, frowning as Peter quickly shushed him. “It’s not scary or wrong… Why don’t you drink some right now? I’ll give you some of mine. Here,” he said as he tugged his hoodie aside.

Peter’s eyes almost fell out of his head as he scrambled and pushed Wade’s hoodie back into place. “Stop that!” he hissed. He laughed nervously as he hopped away from the werewolf when passerbys glanced at them.

“What? It’s not weird unless you make it,” Wade grumbled before he inhaled sharply and shut his eyes. “Which society did,” he murmured. He just remembered, vampires have donors.

There were blood banks. Vampires were supposed to drink their blood there each week. That is why they made blood banks for people who didn’t want intimacy.

You see, Wade’s heard rumors. The rumor he heard was that a vampire’s bite felt pleasurable. Whether it was true or not, he wasn’t sure. What he did know was that drinking someone’s blood was intimate.

That’s why there were blood banks. That or vampires were supposed to have a private partner. Someone that no other vampire should even think of drinking from. 

“So, I’m guessing you don’t go to a blood back?” Wade asked in a hushed whisper. He leaned against the desk and sorta covered his mouth so no one could see or hear what they were talking about.

“No, I don’t,” Peter sighed as he sat back on the desk and shut his eyes. He couldn’t look at Wade. Peter was 100% sure that if he even saw a hint of Wade’s neck, he’d beg to drink some.

Wade slowly nodded before he glanced up at Peter. “I was serious,” he murmured. “You can drink from me…”

Peter gasped as he glanced at Wade and chewed his lip. He didn’t answer as he smiled when he saw Gwen and Ellie were coming back. “Hey! What soda did you choose?” he asked.

Wade let out a low growl at Peter’s avoidance but stayed silent. He noticed Gwen scan him and gave her a quick smile. She returned it as she stood next to Ellie.

Ellie smiled and looked up at Peter while she rocked back and forth on her feet. “I got Dr. Pepper, I wanted Coca-Cola, but there wasn’t any so I got this one,” she informed. “Are you feeling better? Did the juice help?”

“It did,” Peter beamed, ignoring the glare Wade sent him and the pout Gwen made. “Thank you so much Ellie! You saved me!” he cheered, gently ruffling her hair as she perked up.

Ellie stood taller and leaned into Peter’s touch, her tail wagging behind her as she felt proud for helping the vampire. “I’m happy to help Coach!” she chirped. “I don’t want a substitute! No one could be a coach like you!”

Peter chuckled, carefully getting down as he gave her the brightest smile he could. “Aw thank you Ellie,” he chuckled. “We’ll start class soon okay?”

Wade pursed his lips as he watched Peter before he took a deep breath. If Peter won’t take care of himself, then he will. “Actually Peter, I need to talk to you about something,” he huffed.

Peter gave Wade a wide ‘What are you doing?’ smile as he glanced at the werewolf. “Can it wait till after class? I’d be much better help then,” he murmured.

“No, because I want to make sure you’re still okay,” Wade snarled under his breath so Ellie wouldn’t hear. “I need to talk to you now that you’re feeling better,” he said a little louder.

Gwen seemed to have picked up what he was trying to do because she immediately nodded and smiled. “You have to talk to him Peter! I’ll take care of the class for now while we wait for you to come back, okay?” she asked, though it was more of a declaration as she waved for Ellie to follow.

“Gwen,” Peter hissed, shooting her a betrayed look before quickly smiling when Ellie glanced up at him.

“Are you not feeling better?” Ellie asked, scanning Peter’s face. She seemed confused as she glanced between her dad, Peter, and Gwen.

“I am,” Peter chirped before he looked at Gwen, then Wade. “I just- wanted to teach. I’ll talk with Wade real quick,” he hummed, hiding his annoyance as best as he could.

Ellie beamed again before she walked to the pool room. Gwen followed her and pointendly looked at Peter then Wade, then back at Peter. 

Peter sighed before he glared up at a smug Wade. “Come on, we should go to the employee showers,” he grumbled.

Wade slumped a little when he saw that the vampire was still cranky before he took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to give up. He’d make sure Peter felt better even if he got angry at the werewolf.

The two quietly walked to the back. Peter unlocked the door before gesturing for Wade to walk in. “I can’t believe you two,” he grumbled as he grabbed Wade’s hand and dragged him towards the showers.

“W-Woah, hold on Peter,” Wade stammered. He couldn’t believe how strong Peter was. Gosh, he did not know he had a thing for someone stronger than him. Did he just discover a new kink? “A little foreplay first,” he joked.

“Wade,” Peter hissed, spinning around to glare at Wade. He kept that glare until he saw Wade’s eyes. They were full of concern, and were starting to fill with guilt.

Gosh, Peter was an awful person wasn’t he? “I- I’m sorry,” he murmured, mentally berating himself for his misplaced anger towards Wade.

Peter quietly sat on the bench that was in the center of the shower room. “I just… I haven’t done this with anyone else…” he murmured. “I’m nervous, but that doesn’t mean I should’ve been a jerk.”

“It’s okay,” Wade murmured as he sat down next to Peter and gently nudged him. “You’re just hangry. Eat a Snickers, you’re not you when you’re hungry. That, and I mean, I don’t want you feeling bad for cheating on your partner. Your blood partner? Your blood buddy?” He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous knowing that Peter was sucking someone else’s neck.

Peter snorted as he buried his face in his hands and rubbed his face. “I am hangry,” he murmured. “And she’s my blood buddy, she has a boyfriend,” he added.

Wade nodded nonchalantly as if he wasn’t cheering on the inside. “And, he’s cool with you sucking on her neck?” he tried to ask as if this was a casual conversation.

“What? No,” Peter laughed, shaking his head as he looked up at Wade now. “I drink from her wrist. People don’t usually offer the neck, and I don’t ask. We started when we were kids and I preferred drinking from her wrist.”

“Oh, cool, cool,” Wade murmured, sniffing as he tried to seem cool. His tail however was wagging like crazy at this information. “So, if I was offering for you to drink from my neck… would you?”

The question made Peter think for a moment before he glanced up at Wade with a neutral expression. “Are you offering?” he hummed.

Not being able to read Peter’s expression made Wade nervously laugh and shrug. “Yeah, maybe I am,” he blurted. “So, would you?” he asked, his foot tapping nervously as his tail curled around his waist.

Peter blinked in surprise and sat taller to really scan Wade’s expression. He stared into the werewolf’s eyes before he slowly nodded. “Yeah, maybe if you were comfortable with it then yes, I would. But just a bite,” he truthfully answered.

Wade nodded slowly as he felt himself blush before he cleared his throat. “Just a bite. Alright, well, let’s get this blood sucking started,” he chuckled to ease the hopefully reciprocal tension.

The vampire snorted before he nodded. “Alright then,” Peter hummed. He lifted one leg over the bench so he was straddling it. “When you’re ready, tell me.”

“Yeah, sure,” the werewolf murmured as he reached to take his hoodie off before he stopped. “Actually- um could you close your eyes? I don’t want you to see the vomit inducing thing that I am.”

“Wade, you are not vomit inducing,” Peter firmly opposed, frowning as Wade glanced away. “Wade, you are one of the handsomest people I’ve ever seen.”

“You don’t have to lie to me Peter,” Wade grumbled, a low whine unconsciously leaving him as he heard Peter’s words. He wished they were true.

Peter frowned more then leaned down so he could look into the werewolf’s eyes. “I’m not lying,” he whispered. “I- Wade, you’re really handsome. Anyone who thinks otherwise, is lying.”

Wade frowned as he scanned Peter before he glanced at his hoodie. “Please? For me?” he murmured. 

The vampire scrunched his lips before he hesitantly nodded. “Okay,” he murmured. “For you. But know that I’m not lying, and I would never lie about that. You are handsome. Beautiful actually,” he whispered before he sat up and closed his eyes.

“O-Oh stop, you’re going to make me blush,” Wade tried to joke, trying to push the tears in his eyes and the lump in his throat away as he took his hoodie off and gently set it in front of him. “Um, how do you want me?”

“However you want,” Peter answered. “I want you to be comfortable Wade. If you want to sit far, you can. If you want to sit close, you can. On my lap, floor, hell if somehow you float in the air, you can. However you want, I’ll understand.”

Wade didn’t respond to this, the lump in his throat got harder as he took a deep breath and licked his lips. He quietly chewed his lower lip before he straddled the bench and scooted back so he was between Peter’s legs. “Is this okay?” he softly asked.

“If it is for you, then yeah,” Peter murmured as his hands reached forward. His fingers lightly brushed over the belt hoops on Wade’s pants before they slowly slid forward to his sides. His fingers gently hooked onto the hoops. “Is this okay?”

Wade felt a full body shiver go through him as Peter’s hands lightly trailed over his waist. “Um, yeah, that’s okay,” Wade whispered as he glanced back to make sure Peter’s eyes were still closed. And they were. His eyes briefly flickered to the vampire’s lips and for a moment he wanted to lean back to kiss him but he stayed. “Does it hurt when you bite?”

“No, it shouldn’t,” Peter answered. “It’ll probably feel weird as it’s your first time I’m guessing?” Peter asked. 

Wade nodded before he realized that Peter couldn’t see it. “Yeah, I’m a complete virgin in blood giving,” he hummed as he took his shirt off.

Peter snorted before he nodded. “Then it’ll feel weird at first but it’ll get better after a while… Do you want me to, ease you into it?” he softly asked.

“Why Peter, you’ll make me swoon,” Wade teased in his nervousness before he gulped. “But, yeah can you?”

“Yeah, anything for your first time,” Peter teased back, smiling before he hummed as he leaned forward. His lips gently brushed between Wade’s shoulder blades, shivering as he felt some of the scars but he could also feel the muscles twitch under his lips. “Is this okay?” he murmured, never taking his lips off Wade’s skin.

“Y-yeah, that’s great,” Wade squeaked, his hands gripping his shirt and hoodie before he pulled them closer to his lap. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Peter’s lips touch him, the vampire was so gentle with him. He hasn’t had a gentle touch like this in a while. The werewolf already felt like he was melting from the simple brushes.“Just a little nervous.”

Peter smiled against Wade’s back before he slowly kissed his back. “It’s alright, relax Wade,” he whispered, his kisses slowly started climbing up Wade’s spine as his fingers slowly tightened around the hoops. He lightly kissed along Wade’s shoulders, kissing from the back of his throat down to the top of his upper arm then back up to his shoulder. “Better?” he murmured as his fangs slowly grew out and let them lightly drag against Wade’s neck.

For a moment, Wade didn’t answer. He was so lost in Peter’s kisses that his mind became fuzzy. His pants felt tighter the more Peter kissed him, so he tightly held his hoodie and shirt to his lap to hide the tent. Another full body shiver went through him as Peter’s fangs dragged against his skin, a gasp escaped before he could stop it. “Y-Yeah, better,” he murmured as he tried to not push back and grind against Peter. 

“Alright, then I’ll start drinking now okay?” Peter whispered. He waited until Wade had nodded before he slowly let go of the pant’s hoops and rested his hands palm side up on Wade’s thighs. “Here, in case you want to hold on while I drink.”

“I um, my hands are good where they are,” Wade stammered out, shutting his eyes tighter as he was split between wanting Peter to find his erection, and Peter never seeing it. “You could start now. I’m ready.”

Peter nodded before he continued to kiss Wade’s neck. He slowly went up and down before he lingered on the center. His fangs gently brushed against the werewolf once more before he slowly pushed them in so as to not scare Wade.

Wade barely held back from thrusting his hip as Peter’s fangs broke through his skin. Whoever said it felt weird, was definitely lying. Already, waves of pleasure pulsed through him as he panted softly. His hands flew off his hoodie and shirt to hold onto Peter’s hands to ground himself in the moment.

Peter smiled as he gently squeezed Wade’s hands. After waiting a few seconds for Wade to adjust, his mouth fully latched onto the werewolf’s neck. His hands gently squeezed once more as he slowly started drinking. He almost let out a moan at the taste. It was sweet, but not in an overly sugary way. There was the tiniest hint of bitterness, like dark chocolate or coffee. He hummed as he felt Wade start to tremble under him, slowly dragging his fangs out as he sighed from feeling full, and the blissful joy of drinking Wade’s blood. His tongue slowly lapped against where he had pierced so Wade wouldn’t just keep bleeding. “I’m done,” he whispered.

Wade couldn’t believe how hard he was. He tried his best to not move, his hips just barely moving when he felt Peter’s mouth fully on him. His hands tightened as his cock started to leak into his boxers. After a couple more seconds of Peter drinking, Wade couldn’t hold it back anymore. He almost came in his underwear when Peter licked his neck. ‘Oh fuck,’ he thought. His body trembled more from the waves of pleasure, from needing some sort of release, from needing Peter. “That wasn’t bad,” he murmured. “And you said it’d be bad. How are you feeling?”

“Better, much better. And I said it’d feel weird, not bad,” Peter huffed before he hummed in thought. “How are you feeling? Dizzy? Bad? Need anything?”

“No, I feel great,” Wade hummed, ignoring the raging boner that said otherwise of needing something. “I’m just going to put my shirt and hoodie on.”

“Right, I’ll leave you to that. If you need a shower or something, you can use them,” Peter said as he carefully got up. “Thanks again Wade, you really did help me,” he murmured, before he turned and carefully walked with his arms out so he could feel around.

“No problem Petey-Pie,” Wade managed out, smiling as he watched Peter struggle for a bit before the vampire had managed to find the door. He waited a couple minutes after Peter left. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked as he lifted his hoodie and shirt.

The werewolf stared at his bulge before he glanced at the showers. They had curtains. And Peter said he could use them.

“It’ll be quick,” he whispered as he got up and walked to the farthest shower. Wade glanced towards the door before he quietly put his hoodie and shirt on the bench again. He carefully unbuckled his pants before he stepped out of them.

“Fuck, I was really liking that,” Wade growled. Now he could see that his cock was peeking out of his boxers, leaking precum and was pulsing red, practically begging for release. He stepped into the shower and turned it on, closing his eyes to let the water wash over him. 

That, was a mistake. As the water fell on him, the werewolf could imagine that Peter’s lips were back on him. Brushing and kissing him once more. “Shit,” Wade hissed. A hiss escaped him as his hand wrapped around his cock. He started off slow. His hand gently held his dick as he started pumping himself. 

“Peter,” he whispered. He shut his eyes tighter as he leaned his head against the shower’s tiles and imagined that Peter was here with him. Kissing him all over, drinking from him, watching him with his beautiful eyes, smirking at him. Wade’s hand tightened, pumping faster as his cock leaked more precum. “Peter,” he quietly begged. 

He quickly put his other hand up to press against the wall as he felt himself start to tremble again. “Please,” he whined, his tail slowly wrapped around his leg as his ears fell against his head. More precum leaked out of his slit, dripping onto the floor before flowing into the drain with the water. 

Wade felt his breath start to quicken as his hand tightened and frantically tugged on his cock when he felt his balls start to tighten. “Peter, fuck, please,” he moaned, his legs starting to tremble as his cock leaked more. “Fuck!’ he hissed. His cum shot out onto the wall, down the drain, onto his hand as he didn’t stop pumping.

“Peter, Peter, Peter,” he whimpered, imagining that it was Peter’s hand pumping him. His legs spread wider as he felt another wave coming. More cum shot out, this one was less than the last but still as intense as he gripped on the wall to keep from slipping. The last of his orgasm spurted out onto his hand and dripped onto the floor. He panted heavily before he slowly let go and washed his hand.

Wade took a couple seconds to catch his breath. Once he was panting softly, he splashed water onto the cum that was on the wall to make sure the evidence of what he did was gone. He made sure everything was clean, and that he was clean, before he stepped out and quickly changed. 

“Woah,” he whispered as he walked in front of a mirror. He wasn’t looking at himself, but the bite mark from Peter. There were two holes where Peter’s fangs were. He slowly grinned, whistling happily as he stepped out and went to the pool room.

He ignored the moms glared and smug looks as if saying ‘Look who’s late.’ Wade happily waved at Ellie who had stopped mid-backstroke to wave at him. She immediately continued swimming when he waved back. 

Wade chuckled softly as he sat down before his eyes slowly traveled towards Peter. The vampire had more color now, he was smiling again, his eyes were brighter, he no longer looked hangry.

Peter glanced over when he felt someone staring at him. He blushed a little and smiled when he saw it was Wade. He gave the werewolf a subtle wave before his attention went back to the kids.

Wade sighed happily as he waved back at Peter, dreamily watching his vampire. Wait. Wait a minute. The werewolf stopped breathing as he realized what he had just thought. Peter wasn’t his vampire. They weren’t dating or blood partners or even friends with benefits! He can’t call Peter his! 

‘Fuck,’ Wade thought as he took a deep breath. ‘I have a crush on a cute twink who happens to be my daughter’s swimming teacher and whom I just gave blood to! Great!’

The werewolf focused on the vampire again when he saw Peter giving the kids high fives. The vampire even chuckled when Ellie gave him the hardest high five she could give him. Wade felt himself melt again.

Maybe a crush isn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t done smut before soo \\(ツ)/ I hope you enjoyed it though.


	4. A Couple of Surprises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ has some big news! Not only that, but Peter will now see if Wade really would be his donor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! For your patience, I will post two chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Peter jolted awake at the sound of frantic knocking at his door. Well more like pounding. “I’m up! I’m up!” he shouted, before screaming as he fell out of his bed. “I’m definitely up.”

He groaned seeing that he had thirty minutes to get to the rec center. Peter got up before he smoothed his hair and changed into his coach uniform. He could hear Harry in the shower and sighed knowing he had to get the door. “Who is it?” he called as he walked out his room and into the living room.

“MJ! Open up!” she shouted. Peter blinked in surprise before running to the door and immediately opened it.

“MJ? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital for your check up,” Peter gasped as he scanned her and huffed when she pushed him aside so she could come in.

“I heard you haven’t been drinking your blood,” MJ immediately started to lecture. “What were you thinking? I know you haven’t had another blood partner before but you can’t just not drink any!”

“MJ,” Peter sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He walked around her to the kitchen and started making a coffee.  
“Do you know how worried sick I was to hear that you were practically running on fumes?!” She shouted.

“MJ,” Peter repeated as he grabbed two mugs before setting them on the table. He took out the instant coffee and grabbed the spoons.

“And to hear that you had to drink from a total stranger who is one of your student’s father! Do you know him?!” MJ shouted.

“MJ,” Peter groaned as he poured the water into the mugs and dumped a spoonful of powder in each before he put a mug into her hand. “He’s a friend. His name is Wade. He’s a good guy. I’m good, everything’s good.”

MJ huffed before she sighed and sat in one of the chairs. “I’m sorry, I just… I was worried Pete,” she murmured. “I thought the Blood Bank would help you.”

Peter smiled softly as he reached and gently rubbed her hand. “Hey, it’s not your fault. They just, aren’t for me,” he murmured. “It’s fine. But enough about me. How was the check up?” he asked as he took a sip.

MJ took a deep inhale as she lifted the coffee to her face before sighing. “I’m… pregnant,” she murmured against the mug, her ears and tail slumped a little.

This made Peter spit out his coffee before he started choking. “P-Pregnant?!” he hacked out, as he hit his chest.

“You don’t have to be so excited for me,” she huffed, frowning as she patted his back. “Geez.”

“N-No it’s just- I know it isn’t recommended to drink from a pregnant person,” Peter mumbled as he cleared his throat, finally getting back to normal.  
“Peter, we didn’t know. And drinking from me didn’t hurt the baby,” MJ soothed as Peter sighed. “I promise.”

“Okay,” he murmured before smiling up at her. “So, how does it feel knowing you’re going to have a baby?”

“I’m um, nervous, excited, but I just… don’t know how to tell Harry,” MJ murmured. “We haven’t talked about having kids,” she murmured as she cupped her mug.  
Peter frowned before he scooted next to her and hugged her. “Hey, I’ll be there when you tell him. I bet Harry is going to be ecstatic,” he assured.

“Ecstatic about what?” Harry hummed as he walked into the kitchen and smiled as he kissed MJ’s cheek before nudging Peter. “Thought about joining?”

“Harry we both know you’d get jealous if I even thought of MJ like that,” Peter snorted. “Especially because I’d be her favorite.”

“How dare you, I’m her favorite,” Harry huffed, his tail poofing a little as he hugged MJ from behind and kissed her cheek repeatedly. “You alright hon?”

MJ glanced at Peter who gave her a double thumbs up. She nodded and looked at Harry. “I’m… pregnant,” she whispered.  
Harry blinked as he stared at her before he looked at Peter who did jazz hands. “Surprise!” Peter beamed. “Congratulations on being a father!”

“I’m going to be a dad?” Harry whispered. His eyes lit up as he smiled brighter and scooped MJ up, his tail wagged so fast Peter could hear the wind. “I’m going to be a dad!”

“Woah!” MJ laughed as she hugged him, her tail wagging to knowing Harry was excited. “Baby on board! Be careful!”

“Peter I’m going to be a dad!” Harry shouted as he nuzzled MJ. “Peter, you’re going to be an uncle!”

“I’ll be the Wine Aunt,” Peter corrected, laughing at Harry’s huff.

“Did they say what the baby was going to be? Wait no don’t tell me, it doesn’t matter because I’m going to be a father!” Harry beamed before he gently set her down. “Oh my gosh I’m going to be a father,” he gasped and frowned, his tail fell limp behind him as his ears fell against his head.

MJ immediately clammed up as she reached for Harry before stopping when she saw Peter gently nudge him.

“You’re not going to be like Norman,” Peter whispered. “We all know it. You know why? Because you’re Harry, and you’re better.”

“You really think so Pete?” Harry asked as he glanced between them. “W-Would I be a good father?”

“I know you will,” MJ assured as Peter got up to make another coffee. “That’s why I’m proud to be with you.”

“Ew,” Peter teased as the two shared a loving kiss. “Cooties,” he snickered when he saw his two best friends glare at him.

“Shut up,” Harry scoffed before frowning when he glanced between MJ and Peter. “Wait, but that means you can’t drink from her.”

“Nope, I cannot,” Peter hummed as he set Harry’s coffee down. “I know that, and I will hurt anyone who tries.”

“That- no,” MJ whispered as Harry nodded seriously. “Boys.”

“I’ll do the same,” Harry murmured as MJ rolled her eyes. “But, what about you? You’ll need a new donor. I- maybe post-pregnancy?”

“Harry, we both know you and MJ will be super territorial with each other, especially with the baby around,” Peter snorted as the two flushed with embarrassment. “And that’s okay, it’s really cute actually.”

“But, where are you going to drink from,” Harry asked, scanning Peter with concern. “I know the Banks aren’t helping…”

Peter chewed his lip before his mind flashed to Wade when the other offered to be his donor. “I- might have someone,” he murmured.

Harry frowned as MJ narrowed her eyes at him. “Wade?” she asked, narrowing her eyes more when Peter shrugged. “Are you sure?”

“Who’s Wade?” Harry asked as he glanced between them. 

“One of my new friend’s,” Peter murmured, smiling at MJ when she raised an eyebrow. “His daughter takes my swimming class,” he added.

“Oh, oh,” Harry murmured before he nodded. “Well if you think he can, you should ask.”

“I will,” Peter murmured before he glanced at the clock. “Well I gotta run, I’ll catch you two later.”

“Bye,” the two chirped as Peter got up, grabbed his keys, and hurried out the door. He jogged down the stairs and slid into Gwen’s car before glancing at her. “Ready to go,” he hummed.

For the entire ride, Peter stayed quiet. He saw Gwen’s glances but he was more focused on how he would ask Wade if he was serious and would be his donor.

“Peter? Peter? We’re here,” Gwen almost shouted when she was Peter wasn’t listening. “You alright?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah just,” Peter trailed off when he saw Wade standing in front of the rec center with Ellie and Carmelita. “Um…”

“What?” Gwen asked as she stepped out before narrowing her eyes at Wade. “Should I beat him up?”

“No! Don’t you dare,” Peter immediately shot down and sighed. “No, I know they aren’t together he told me. I just, um need to ask him something.”

Gwen frowned before nodding as she seemed to understand. “You need to drink,” she murmured.

“Yeah! Yeah, I do so I um, I,” Peter murmured. “I just, have to ask. I just, don’t know how to start…”

“Hi coach! My mom is here too!” Ellie suddenly shouted, her tail wagging furiously when she spotted him.

Gwen snorted at Peter’s small, panicked expression before she waved bye. “Bye Peter,” she hummed, laughing when the other looked at her in panic.

“Gwen don’t leave me!” he hissed. “Gwe- Hey Ellie,” Peter beamed as Ellie bounced up to him. He gently ruffled her hair. “How are you today?”

“I’m great!” Ellie beamed as she tugger her mom forward. “Look it’s my mom.”

“Nice to see you again Coach Parker,” Carmelita greeted as Peter gently shook her hand.

“It’s great to see you Carmelita,” Peter chirped, biting his lip to hide his smile when he saw Wade anxiously waiting in the back. “I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“I’ve been working,” she sighed before smiling. “But I heard this is the second to last practice so I knew I had to come.”

“Well thank you for coming,” Peter beamed before he couldn’t help but smile when Wade perked up a little when the vampire looked at him. “Nice to see you Wade.”

“Hi Peter,” Wade whispered, his tail wagging furiously behind him before flushing and slapped his tail. “Heh, it has a mind of its own.”

“Right,” Peter snickered before he opened the door. “Well I don’t want to keep you waiting so shall we go in?”

Ellie nodded as she walked in, Carmelita right behind her as Wade lingered a little back. “I promise we’re not dating or anything,” Wade immediately whispered.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Peter whispered back. “I trust you. You’re not that type of person. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. In private?”

Wade slumped in relief before stiffening again and nodded. “I’ll just, tell the girls that we need to talk,” he murmured.

Peter nodded as Wade walked in first while he went to stand by the employees area door. He watched as Wade spoke to the two before jogging up to him.

“Come on,” Peter hummed as he opened the door and gestured for Wade to walk in.

Wade gulped before he nodded and walked in. He took a deep breath as they walked into the locker room. Wade awkwardly stood in the middle as Peter sat down on the bench.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Wade nervously asked, glancing at Peter when the vampire didn’t speak immediately.

Peter bounced his head a little, taking a couple more seconds to think before he sighed. “Wade, were you serious about possibly being my donor?” Peter asked as he scanned Wade’s face.

Wade blinked before he nodded with the most serious expression. “I am,” he whispered. 

Peter slowly nodded and chewed his lower lip, feeling himself want to blush. He couldn’t believe it. Wade as his donor. The vampire was so lost in thought, he didn’t see Wade staring at his lips.

The poor werewolf shivered as he watched Peter chew his lip, making it just a touch rosier and plumper. Wade wrapped his tail around his waist and clenched his fists as he hoped Peter would accept him as his donor. He shivered against he remembered the time Peter drank from him. 

“Are you positive?” Peter asked again, glancing up at Wade as he raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Wade quickly shouted as he plopped himself down in front of Peter to face him. “Do you not want me to?” he whispered dejectedly and looked to the floor.

“I do,” Peter murmured as he gently put his hand on Wade’s thigh and leaned forward to make eye contact. “I want you to be my-“ The vampire’s voice fell at the sight of Wade’s pants, more specifically his groin, twitching at his touch.

“Peter! Stop staring at my crotch!” Wade shrieked as he quickly shoved Peter’s hand away and his flew over his growing boner. His ears pressed against his head, his tail wrapped tighter around his waist, and his entire face flushed from the giant embarrassment he was feeling. “I need to go,” he grumbled as he got up.

Peter immediately looked up to the ceiling when Wade told him to but he immediately got up when Wade tried to leave. “Hey, no come on. It’s alright, look it happens,” he tried to reassure and watched as the werewolf flushed more. “I mean, I smelled it last time-“

“You what?!” Wade shrieked louder as his ears jumped up before flattening again. “Oh my gosh you smelled my horniness.”

“It’s natural! It happens every time a vampire drinks from someone,” Peter softly reassured as he put his hands up. “That’s why I paused when I was leaving. I wanted to tell you it was natural but I already said it before so it thought you remembered. It’s cool, it’s natural!”

Wade pursed his lips as he glanced at Peter’s hands. “You put those beautiful hands down,” he grumbled. “It’s not natural.”

“Wade, as a vampire I can tell you it’s natural… Let’s just sit down and talk,” Peter pleaded as he put his hands to his side a little awkwardly. “Please?”

Wade let out a low whine, torn between wanting to run away forever so he doesn’t have to deal with this much embarrassment anymore, or staying because Peter is asking him to. “Fine! But stop smelling my boner,” he huffed as he sat down and pulled his tail over his erection.

“Well I can’t really turn off my nose-“ Peter started before snapping his mouth shut when Wade gave him a glare. “I’ll breath through my mouth how about that? Is that better?”

Wade sighed before shaking his head. “No, then you’ll be able to taste it,” he sighed before frowning. “Is that true? Does it taste the way it smells?”

“A bit, yeah,” Peter murmured as he slowly sat back down and watched as the other whined from his answer. “Wade,” he murmured.

The werewolf whined louder as he buried his face into his hands. “Why did this have to happen now?” he rhetorically asked whoever was in charge of his arousal… Well that’s technically himself and Peter. “Why?!”

“Wade,” Peter said a little louder, frowning when Wade groaned louder. He pursed his lips before he bit his lower lip. “Wade! I can help you if you stop whining!” he practically shouted, blushing as it echoed a little from the sudden silence that followed. “Will you listen?”

Wade hesitantly peeked from between his fingers and slowly nodded. His tail tightened around his waist as he told himself to not get his hopes up. Peter probably didn’t mean it the way he wished it could be.

Peter took a deep breath before he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “So… we know each other,” he slowly started.

“Obviously,” Wade snorted before clenching his jaw shut when Peter gave him a stern look. His eyes shut tightly when he felt himself getting harder at that. “Just, keep going.”

The vampire couldn’t help the brief glance, and blinked in surprise at how hard Wade was getting. “Well, we’re friends so… I um, we could… I… I wouldn’t mind helping you with this,” Peter finally managed out.

Wade’s eyes snapped open as he stared at Peter. The vampire had a light pink tint to his cheeks and ears as the werewolf openly stared at him. “What?” he dumbly asked. Did he hear that right?

Peter’s mouth scrunched as he now felt embarrassed, but he didn’t want to leave Wade like this. “I want to help you with your hard on,” he bluntly grumbled as he hesitantly clasped his hands. “That’s what.”

“Oh,” Wade whispered, unable to say anything else. He blinked at Peter, watching as the vampire started to pop his mouth before he groaned.

“Sorry it was stupid,” Peter hissed at the lack of Wade’s response. He thought, maybe…. he didn’t know what, but he thought!

“If you’re okay with it, I am too,” Wade finally murmured as he hesitantly reached for Peter’s hand. His hovered over the vampire’s before he finally placed it down and glanced up for approval.

Peter stared at their hands before he glanced up at Wade to see if this was really alright. The werewolf gave a subtle nod. “I’m okay with it too,” Peter whispered as he gently shifted his hand so his thumb could rub Wade’s hand. “Any preference?”

“Anything,” Wade murmured as he watched Peter unknowingly start turning him into a puddle with the gentle touch. 

“Okay, well it’s either you lay on the bench so I can sit and lean or I’ll kneel in the showers in front of you,” Peter offered as he glanced around. “There’s not really much area to work with.”

Wade blinked again. His mind was officially broken. Peter Parker; sexiest, cutest, sweetest, funniest, sassiest, most smartest vampire twink, was going to get him off. He didn’t know what to chose. Both sights would be amazing, Peter between his legs, or Peter kneeling. He could, would, and is drooling.

“Or we could do something you’d want?” Peter asked after a minute of Wade just staring into nothing. “Wade?

“Shower!” Wade finally shouted before blushing when Peter jumped in surprise. “Sh-shower please, for um, cleanliness?”

Peter snorted as he nodded and got his hoodie off. “Right, as what we’re about to do is clean,” he joked as he took his shoes off.

Wade stated taking his hoodie off but stopped before he pulled it off. “Will you be looking at me?” he asked. Peter hasn’t fully seen him. What if he doesn’t like what he sees?

Peter paused turning the water on before glancing at Wade worriedly. “Is it okay if I look?” he didn’t want Wade to be uncomfortable.

Wade chewed his lip before he hesitantly nodded. “I trust you,” he murmured. He does trust Peter. Hopefully, Peter doesn’t react to strongly to him.

Peter nodded before he carefully turned the water to a warm temperature. Wade meanwhile took his clothes off before he glanced at Peter’s shorts. “Wish I had swim trunks,” he grumbled.

“It’d be hard to help you if you did,” Peter snorted before he tilted his head, not yet looking at Wade. “When you’re ready.”

Wade nodded as he took a deep breath before stepping into the shower and shivered as Peter stepped in behind him. The vampire closed the curtain behind him before pausing.

“Is it okay if I look now?” he asked, wanting to make sure that Wade was completely okay with this.

“Yeah, you can turn around now,” Wade nervously answered as he chewed his lip. His tail wrapped around his left thigh as his ears flattened again.

The vampire turned before gasping as he scanned Wade. He didn’t see what was wrong. Wade had scars, yes, but he was beautiful both inside and out. He scanned the werewolf’s face before smiling gently. “I told you you were handsome,” he murmured before slowly kneeling then glanced up. “Is touching okay?”

Wade flushed more, his tail immediately letting go as it started wagging at Peter’s compliment. He didn’t know if Peter truly meant it, but he said it so he must mean it! He watched as Peter kneeled and gaped as the vampire looked up at him.

“Wade, hey big guy,” Peter whispered as he smiled up at Wade. “Are you listening to me right now? I asked if touching was okay?”

Wade gulped and quickly nodded as he slowly spread his legs and leaned back against the wall. “Y-Yeah, it’s okay,” he murmured.

“Thank you,” Peter whispered, his fingers gently curled around Wade’s knee. He slid them upwards as he scanned the werewolf’s cock.

It was red, hard, and leaking, twitching every time Peter did something, whether it the smallest twitches, looking at his cock, or at Wade. It looked like Wade was uncut, kept himself neat, and was just beautiful. Wade held his breath as the vampire leaned close.

Peter hummed as he slowly trailed his fingers higher until they were just below the curve of Wade’s ass cheeks. His mouth centimeters away from Wade’s tip. “Foreplay or fast?” he asked.

“Fast,” Wade almost begged. He needed to feel Peter’s mouth on him. He needed Peter. “Fast,” he repeated when Peter didn’t move.

Peter couldn’t help but watch as a drop of precum slowly leaked out. He nodded when Wade repeated himself. “Alright big guy, your call,” he whispered. 

The werewolf let out a strangled gasp as Peter didn’t hesitate to take his cock into his mouth. “Holy shit,” Wade gasped, moaning as him and Peter made broke eye contact. “Oh crap,” he moaned, watching as Peter bobbed his mouth and shivered at the slight scrape from Peter’s fangs.

Peter looked up as soon as he slid all of Wade’s dick into his mouth. He couldn’t help but smirk at Wade’s gasp he watched him. The vampire never looked away as he started bobbing his head, tightening his grip on Wade’s thighs. For a brief second, he let his fangs out to brush against Wade and smirked when he started sucking.

“Y-You tease,” Wade growled as he felt his toes start to curl and his leg start to twitch as Peter sucked. He inhaled sharply when Peter stopped bobbing his head, his tongue flickering against his head’s slit. “Sh-shit…”

Peter couldn’t help but want to tease. He wanted to taste all of Wade. His tongue happily flicked against the werewolf’s head, shivering as it slipped under the foreskin for the briefest of seconds. He shifted a little as he felt his swimming shorts getting tighter. He’d rather focus on Wade right now.

Wade moaned loudly, his entire body felt like it was burning in such a good way. He did a full twitch when he felt Peter’s tongue underneath, and he curled around Peter. “W-Woah!” the werewolf gasped as he felt his feet lose their grip.

Thankfully, the vampire had quick reflexes. Peter quickly curled his arms under Wade’s thighs, his hands gripped his ass as he deep throated Wade once more while pinning Wade against the wall with his upper body. His hands firmly grasped the plush globes as he furiously bobbed his head, moaning each time Wade’s tip touched the back of his throat.

“F-Fuck!” Wade shouted, his legs curled around Peter’s shoulder, caging the vampire between his thighs as he came in his throat. The combination of the deep throat, Peter’s display of strength once more, his moaning, and caught him so quickly without stopping just made him cum.

Peter swallowed the cum without a thought, moaning softly before he slowly pulled his mouth back. He licked his lips, humming at the faintest of tastes of Wade before he glanced up. The werewolf was trembling in his arms, staring at Peter in shock.

“D-Did you just swallow my cum?” Wade asked. But before Peter could answer, they heard a loud knocking. The two jumped and flailed a little, until Peter quickly jumped out of the shower and put his hoodie and shoes back on. 

“What’s up?” Peter quickly called, digging his nails into his palm and thinking of dry crackers so he could get his erection down. He could not teach like this.

“It’s almost time to start class!” Gwen called from the other side of the door. “You alright in there?”

“Y-Yeah! Sorry! I just, had to drink some you know? I uh, don’t know when the next day would be,” Peter fumbled a little, sighing in relief as his erection was fully down. He no longer felt arousal right now. 

“Oof, yeah, I get you,” Gwen hummed. “Well get Wade some snacks or water. Blood drinking still hits hard after the first time.”

“What? Oh! Yeah! I’ll do that right now,” Peter hummed. “Can you start class for me? I um, I’m really full and I don’t want to get in the pool yet. Don’t want to waste my energy.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Gwen answered before she left. Neither Peter or Wade moved until they heard her footsteps were gone.

Peter hesitantly glanced back at Wade who was still staring at him, ready to either run or pounce. “S-So, this was nice. And um you know class is about to start. I uh, should go. I’ll see you there, okay,” Peter quickly rambled before slipping out before Wade could say anything. “Talk to you later! Bye!”

The vampire checked himself one more time to make sure he wasn’t hard before he took a deep breath and hurried to class. 

“Hey coach!” the kids shouted, all waving excitedly at him as he nervously smiled. Gwen smiled at him and waved as she led the kids to the end of the pool.

“Hey kids,” he chuckled awkwardly before clearing his throat. “So today, we’re just going to have one of out last practices. See how each of your forms are and how we can improve, okay? Starting off with butterflies.”

“Okay!” The kids hummed before starting to swim. They were oblivious to how much Peter desperately wanted to get out of here.

‘Oh my gosh what did I just do?’ Peter shouted in his head, his eyes unfocused as he thought about what just happened. ‘I just gave Wade, the father of one of my student’s a blowjob in the shower. And I liked it! Did he like it? Are we going to be cool? Are we still friend- And he might be my donor. Idiot!’ Peter mentally slapped himself.

Everyone jumped or flinched at the door suddenly slamming open. Wade flushed at everyone staring at him before waving. “H-Hi,” he awkwardly grumbled. After that, everyone continued what they were doing. Well, except Peter.

Peter watched as Wade quietly made his way to sit next to Carmelita before jumping when the werewolf looked at him. He could hear Wade huff when Peter immediately looked away. 

For the rest of class, the vampire was antsy, smiling and laughing nervously when someone spoke to him. He couldn’t help it. Throughout the class, all Peter felt was a burning sensation where Wade stared at him.

At the end of class, Peter waved bye to everyone, making sure to not look at Wade. He even spoke longer to some of the moms just to waste time. But he could still feel his eyes on him. He hoped that maybe today, no one would stay after class but boy was he wrong.

“Hey coach!” Ellie chirped as she ran up to him at the end. “It’s almost the end of the season but I was thinking about joining the swimming team at school.”

“Oh wow, that’s really great Ellie, you should do it,” Peter smiled, his eyes briefly flickering up at Wade to see the werewolf staring at him with a serious expression. “So, um, if you need a letter of recommendation just tell me.”

“Letter of recommendation?” Ellie asked, a little confused as she glanced between an fidgety Peter and Wade who looked ready to murder someone.

“Mhm! I um, don’t want to take up any of your time, I’m sure your dad and you have a lot planned today,” he tried as he inched back. 

“Nope! Today I’m going with mom,” Ellie said as she pointed at her mom who was waiting by the entrance. “Dad came to see you!”

Peter didn’t know what to say. He stumbled on his words as Ellie bolted to her mom before he could say anything.

“Bye dad! Bye coach!” Ellie shouted with the most innocent grin Peter’s ever seen. He gave her a look of betrayal as she waved bye.

The vampire scrunched his expression before he cleared his throat and turned to look at Wade to try and make up some lame excuse on why he definitely has to go but they died when he saw Wade inches away from his face.

“We have to talk,” Wade growled as Peter gulped.


	5. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to talk about what happened, and what might happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

To say it was awkward, would be an understatement.

Neither of them had said a word since they entered the car besides Wade asking “Where?” and Peter mumbling his address.  
Peter quietly chewed his lip as he would glance at Wade from time to time, to try and gauge what the other was feeling. Wade on the other hand had a wonderful poker face and kept his eyes on the road.

“Here,” Peter murmured as Wade started to slow down when they got closer to the apartment buildings. “I live here… My roommate should be out so we can talk.”

Wade simply nodded as he parked the car and stepped out. He gestured for Peter to lead which the vampire did.

Peter sighed as he led Wade into the building and into the elevator. He glanced at Wade again to see the werewolf already watching him. “Wade,” he murmured.

But Wade quietly shook his head. “Let’s just, wait until we’re inside, please?” Wade softly pleaded.

The vampire felt his heart clench at Wade’s plea and immediately nodded. “Okay,” he whispered.  
The two quietly walked out of the elevator then towards Peter’s apartment. Peter quietly unlocked the door and held it for the werewolf. “After you,” he murmured.

“Thank you,” Wade hummed before he stepped in and glanced around the apartment. 

“Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Coffee? Soda?” Peter nervously asked as he closed the door behind him.

“No I’m fine, thanks,” Wade grumbled as he glanced around before he turned to Peter. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course,” Peter nervously agreed. “What do you want to ask?”

“Do you regret what we did? In the locker’s?” Wade bluntly asked, watching as Peter flushed a little.

“I um… why do you ask?” Peter dodged as he rubbed the back of his head and scanned Wade. “Do you?”

“I- why am I asking?! You ran out of there!” Wade snarled as he glared at Peter. “You were calling me beautiful! You sucked my brains out! And you left! Without talking to me!”

“I- Gwen knocked on the door and I had to get to teaching,” Peter stammered out as he winced looking back at what he did. “I panicked!”

“So did I!” Wade huffed before sighing as he sat in the couch. “Look, I’ve never been anyone’s donor but I have had shitty partners. And, I just….” He fell silent as he rubbed his face. “I know they’re not the same, but I just thought we’d talk…”

Peter bit his lip before he nodded and quietly sat down next to Wade. He tilted his head so he could look at the werewolf and gave a sad smile when they made eye contact. “I did a pretty shitty thing huh?”

“Yeah you did,” Wade snorted before smiling a little when Peter breathed out a laugh.

“I um… I’m sorry, I just, I’ve never had another donor besides MJ,” Peter murmured. “And, I’ve had shitty partners too… I um, I’m sorry for leaving you so fast.”

“It’s okay,” Wade murmured as he glanced at his hands. “I’d leave me too… Not only am I vomit inducing, but I got aroused from a freaking bite and touch….”

“Hey no, it wasn’t that,” Peter whispered as he gently took Wade’s hands and lightly squeezed them. “I was serious when I said you are beautiful. And the arousal is natural when people remember the bite.”

“Yeah right,” Wade snorted before sighing and shaking his head. “But, enough about that. Let’s talk about you being a donor.”

“Wade,” Peter frowned as Wade took his hands back. “We can talk about that la-“

“My safeword is the entire Broadyway Les Miserables!” Wade shouted over Peter.

Peter paused at this before he frowned. He’ll ask why later. “Wade, come on we have to talk-“ he tried again.

“I eat a lot of tacos so if my blood ever tastes like them, you know why,” Wade continued. “And that’s it! Great! Glad we planned everything out! Time for me to go!”

“No!” Peter immediately shouted, flushing when he saw Wade jump at his stern tone. “Sorry, but no. Wade listen to me okay? Just listen?”

Wade pursed his lips as he glanced towards the door. Maybe he could make a break for it? How fast is a vampire?

“You try it and I will tackle you to the ground Wade,” Peter huffed as he crossed his arms. “We’re going to talk about your two points that are absolutely wrong.”

Wade scrunched his expression before groaning as he grabbed a pillow and brought it to his face so he wouldn’t look at Peter.

“Fine, then just listen since you’re not looking at me,” Peter huffed as he watched the werewolf. “I was serious about you being beautiful. That, I can’t change your mind in a day so we’re going to work on that.”

Wade whined again, his hands bouncing on the couch as he shook his head under the pillow.

“I’m going to ignore that,” Peter grumbled. “The other thing however, I can change…”

Wade paused shaking his head as he tilted his head a little more so the pillow was out of his face. “What do you mean?” he murmured.

“Well, I can’t stop you from getting hard,” Peter started, rolling his eyes when Wade started whining again. “BUT! I don’t mind helping you with it next time! And I wouldn’t run next time!”

Wade’s whine immediately stopped, because he had stopped breathing for a brief moment. “What? ...That…that sounds like friends with benefits kind of thing…”

Peter flushed as he rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind being that with you,” he whispered nervously.

Wade sat up a little taller as he stared at Peter. “You’d want to be my friends with benefits? Like me touching your dick and you touch mine?” he asked in awe.

“I um, yes, I mean we could do more than that but yeah,” Peter frowned a little Wade’s tone and surprise. “I- would you not want to be?”

“No! I mean no, I would not not want to be it,” Wade fumbled as he sat taller. “I mean, yes I would like to be it.”

The two stared at each other before they blushed and nodded. “Oh,” Peter whispered before he nodded. “Cool.”

“So, we’re um, drink and benefit buddies?” Wade quietly asked as he scanned Peter. “You’d drink.”

“Then I’ll make you cum,” Peter finished, smiling when Wade’s blush deepened at his words. “Is that alright?”

“It’s perfect,” Wade whispered as his tail started to thump against the couch. He wished they could be dating, but maybe they could build it up to dating one day. “H-How many times would we meet?”

“Well, I only need to drink once a week,” Peter hummed, tapping his lips before snickering at Wade’s tail slumping. “But, if you ever want anything, I’d love to help,” he shyly added.

Wade gave a trembling smile. His body was vibrating with excitement. Not only would he be Peter’s donor, but he’d also be his friend with benefit and friend! “We should plan a time, that isn’t before swimming class,” he murmured.

“Well next class is our last class so you’re right,” Peter hummed.

Wade gasped in shock before he whined. “You’re right! I forgot it was next week,” Wade whined before sliding down the couch. “But… that means we won’t be able to hang out anymore…” he murmured dejectedly.

Peter frowned before he chewed his lip and shook his head. “I- I could give you my number? And we could text and stuff. I mean, that’s what friends do right?” he offered.

“Yeah! Yes it is!” Wade perked up immediately, beaming as he handed Peter his phone. “Here, just put your phone number.”

Peter nodded as he typed his number in before handing it back to Wade. “You better not put my contact as baby boy,” he huffed.

“Too late, I already did,” Wade snickered, showing Peter his screen where ‘Baby Boy’ was indeed his name. 

“I will never respond now,” Peter huffed, before laughing as Wade whined. “I’m kidding, I’ll text you as soon as you text me.”

Wade nodded and sent Peter a ‘Hey! :D’ text before glancing up to see the vampire smile as he looked at his phone. “So, what are you going to put me as?” he hummed, fluttering his eyes up at Peter.

“Let’s see,” Peter hummed as he glanced up. “Mr. Wilson sounds pretty good,” he teased, laughing again when Wade blew a raspberry at him. “I’m kidding. I’m going to put you as Wade.”

“Boo!” Wade groaned before making a ‘Gimme’ gesture at Peter. “I want to put my own nickname then.”

“Oh so I can’t choose but you can?” Peter snorted while he handed Wade his phone.

“Yes, yes I can,” Wade firmly stated before laughing when Peter threw his pillow straight at the werewolf. He hummed for a minute before finally typing DP.

“What’s that?” Peter asked as he glanced at the screen.

“Deadpool,” Wade hummed. “My friend Weasel called me that in high school.”

“Oh?” Peter hummed before he nodded. “Well alright, DP then. But I’m still calling you Wade in person.”

“What ever you say baby boy,” Wade chirped before laughing as Peter swatted at him with a pillow.

“Shut up,” Peter laughed, repeatedly swatting Wade with the pillow before squeaking when Wade grabbed a bigger one. “Armistice?”

“Too late, you’ve called upon the pillow god!” Wade shouted before he started hitting Peter with the pillow. 

The two laughed as they hit each other with the pillows and laughed harder when they hit each other in the face at the same time. They giggled as they hugged the pillows and sighed to sit in content silence for a few seconds.

“Hey, did you drink this week?” Wade asked before glancing at Peter. “You didn’t drink from me today…”

“No,” Peter answered truthfully. “I wanted to ask if you’d be my donor first before I did anything…” he admitted a little embarrassed.

“Aw,” Wade cooed as he reached and pinched Peter’s cheek. “Well good job doing that, you sucked my dick.”

“Shut up,” Peter flushed and laughed as he batted Wade’s hand away. “I don’t drink from two people at once. I um, also see drinking as intimate so yeah I like to keep it at one partner,” he shyly whispered as he hugged the pillow to his chest and brought his knees up. 

Wade blinked as he stared at Peter before feeling his cheeks and ears burn as he remembered he is now Peter’s donor. Which meant, Peter would solely be with him. “We can take it slow…. Um, d-do you want a drink?” he quietly asked.

“Yeah that’d be good- Wait, what like- now?” Peter asked, sitting up to look at Wade. The werewolf shrugged as he tried to be nonchalant.

“Or whenever really,” Wade quickly murmured as he coughed a little. “I just, wanted to let you know I’d be cool with whenever you want.”

Peter slowly nodded as he lowered his gaze to his couch. “Well, like I haven’t had a drink this week, and I am pretty hungry” he hummed. “Slow right?”

Wade immediately nodded as he quickly stripped off his sweater and shirt before he held them closely against thighs. “Now, suck my blood, bleh,” he said in a bad imitation of Dracula.

Peter snorted as he shook his head. “I love how stupid the accents are,” he huffed as he scooted closer to Wade. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Wade whispered as he stared into Peter’s eyes. “Do I lay down? Scootch closer? What should I do?”

“This is fine Wade, just tell me when you’re ready for me to bite,” Peter hummed while he gently put his right hand on Wade’s chest and brushed his lips against Wade’s throat.

Wade shivered as he felt himself already starting to get hot. “I-I’m ready,” he whispered as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Peter nodded as he gently nipped along Wade’s skin, searching for the area he last bit. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt his fangs brushed against the exact spot he drank from last time. He even felt himself start to shiver as he lingered on that spot. His hand slowly slid down Wade’s chest to his stomach as he started to lightly bite down, his fangs not yet piercing the werewolf’s skin just yet.

Wade could feel himself tremble as soon as Peter’s mouth was on him, his hands tightened as the vampire’s fangs started to dent his skin. His muscles twitched unconsciously as Peter’s hand slid down before coming to a complete halt when Peter’s hand gently went over his clenched ones. He understood the unspoken question and slowly moved his hands aside to give Peter permission.

“Good job big guy,” Peter lowly whispered as his hand slowly slid over Wade’s right thigh, inching inward right back up to his growing erection. His fingers slowly unbuttoned Wade’s pants before slowly unzipping him. The vampire hummed as he sucked on the werewolf’s neck and slowly slid his hand into Wade’s briefs as his hand caressed the other’s cock. 

Wade mentally cried in pure gratitude to whatever past good deed he did to get this. His legs spread at Peter’s touch; he could feel his cock become fully hard at Peter’s praise. He let out a low whine at the light sucking and the slight coldness to Peter’s hand. “Peter,” he murmured. The werewolf twitched as he wanted to buck, but he much preferred waiting for Peter to tell him what to do, to earn his praise.

“Now, please relax for me Wade,” he murmured before he dug his fangs into the werewolf as his hand started to gently pump him while he drank.

“Oh,” Wade whispered, making his body relax as if Peter’s plea was really an order. He bit his lip in a vain attempt to hide his moans, but they floated out as the vampire’s hand started to go faster. His hands immediately went to Peter’s thighs until he felt the vampire freeze under him. “Peter?”

Peter stayed frozen as his eyes opened and glanced down to see Wade’s hand so close to his erection. “U-uh, yeah?” he whispered before glancing up and flushing to see the werewolf looking at his erection before they made eye contact.

Wade’s eyes had opened when he noted the vampire was acting a little flighty. He flushed when he saw the erection, his own twitching more in Peter’s hand before he finally made eye contact again. “Can I?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Peter immediately answered, blinking as he watched the werewolf unbutton and unzip his pants before his hand hesitantly pushed the vampire’s pants aside before it paused. “Wade?”

Wade opened his mouth before snapping it shut. He didn’t know if it would be better to have the vampire on his lap rather than at his side bit he didn’t know if Peter would even be comfortable with that. “Lap?” he weakly whispered.

Peter blinked once more before he giggled as he nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. He smiled as he let go of Wade’s dick and sat up before swinging his right leg over Wade’s thighs and gently sat down. 

‘Oh sweet holy hell,’ Wade thought as he watched the other sit down. His cock leaked precum as his jaw dropped. The werewolf’s hands hovered over Peter’s waist as he was unable to think of where to put them as he watched this beautiful being sit so close to him.

Peter hummed as he scooted up Wade’s lap and shivered as his cock lightly brushed against Wade’s. The vampire noticed the werewolf was frozen and smiled as he slowly put the other’s arms around his waist.  
“You can touch me,” he murmured.

Wade was broken out of his frozen state by those four words as he briefly glanced up at Peter before sliding his hands around Peter’s waist, down to those beautiful thick thighs, then around to that beautiful mouthwatering ass. He bit his lip to hide his squeal as his hands slowly cupped each cheek. He was in heaven. “Is this okay?” he whispered.

Peter softly panted as he watched Wade’s hands explore his lower body. He shivered, his eyes fluttered at the werewolf’s gentleness as he leaned to rest his head against the other’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he whispered, unable to make his voice any higher. He slowly wrapped his hand around both cocks as best he could and slowly started to pump them. “Is this okay?” he murmured.

“Yeah, k-keep drinking” Wade gasped as his hands tightened their grip on Peter’s ass. He buried his face in the other’s shoulder and moaned as the vampire’s hand went faster. “Shit!” Wade hissed as he felt Peter start drinking again. His cock leaked more precum as his hips bucked up against the vampire for more. “P-Peter,” he whined.

Peter moaned a little louder when Wade gripped his grip, and kept moaning against the werewolf’s throat as he continued drinking. His hand pumped faster as he tightened his grip, his hips rolled along with Wade’s bucks.

The two moaned as Wade dug his nails into Peter’s ass as Peter pumped as fast as he possibly could. The vampire had to stop drinking as he panted against Wade’s neck as he felt his orgasm inching closer. The werewolf whined as he could feel his balls tighten, so close.

Finally, the two halted for a brief second before Peter’s hand furiously pumped the two of them through their orgasms. He used the cum that they shot out to help him go faster as Wade’s head flew back as his hips bucked up into Peter’s hand faster.

“F-Fuck,” the two whispered. Their eyes were shut, but they could feel their cum spurt out and onto each other, pretty sure mixing with one another before finally the two fell limp for a brief second.

They whined at how sensitive they were as Peter slowly let go as he slid off Wade’s lap. “S-Sorry,” the vampire panted as he took a minute to breath before he got up. “I-I’ll get us napkins so we could clean up.”

“G-Good idea,” the werewolf whispered as he stayed still and glanced at his lap. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Peter was out before scooping a bit of cum off his cock, shivering as it twitched before he sucks it off his fingers. “Mmm,” he hummed before popping them out. 

“I’m back,” Peter announced, clean and his cock back in his pants, as he came back with a couple of wet napkins and sat next to Wade. “Here, let me.”

“I got it, thanks though,” Wade immediately said. If Peter cleaned him, the werewolf knew he’d get hard again. “So, that was slow?” he teased as he cleaned himself. “Not that I’m complaining, just wondering if we have different definitions of slow.”

Peter flushed as he rubbed the back of his head and sat back. “The sucking, and you know hand job, both um make it feel like intense slow,” he murmured. “Once we do it for a while, I’m sure you’ll get used to this.”

“Pete, I don’t think I’ll get used to mind-blowing orgasms,” Wade chuckled, his tail thumping against the couch as he raised an eyebrow when Peter lightly shoved his thigh. “I mean, did you like it?”

The vampire flushed a little more before he nodded. “Y-Yeah I did…” he murmured, glancing at Wade to see his reaction.

“Great, so I’ll get you off too when we do this,” Wade laughed, slightly nervous as he tucked his cock back into his briefs. He fumbled zipping and buttoning his pants as he glanced up at the other.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Peter murmured, smiling shyly at the werewolf. He bit his lip to hide his laugh when the werewolf blushed as red as a tomato. “Here, I’ll throw them away,” he hummed as he picked up the napkins Wade used.

The werewolf gasped at Peter’s nonchalance at picking them up. “They have my cum on them,” he murmured.

Peter snorted as he raised an eyebrow at Wade. “Wade, I drank your cum and blood, this isn’t going to gross me out or anything,” he chuckled as he got up to throw them away.

“That should not turn me on,” Wade murmured under his breath before noticing the clock. “Oh fuck it’s already 5?! I have to go! I told my friend Weasel I’d meet him,” he gasped as he quickly put his hoodie on. He stumbled getting up and going down the hallway Peter went down before flushing as Peter stopped at the doorway of the bathroom. “I-I promise I’m not running or anything.”

Peter blinked before nodding as he smiled and gently cupped Wade’s cheek. “Hey, it’s alright, I get it. I know you wouldn’t do anything like that,” he reassured before smiling as he tilted his head. “Go, I’ll text you later okay?”

Wade nodded as he dashed out. “See you next week baby boy!” he shouted as he bounded down the stairs. He couldn’t help but do a small happy dance as he got in his car and saw the two new puncture wounds where Peter drank from. He can’t wait to see Peter again.

Peter rolled his eyes as he calmly walked to the front door and scoffed when he heard the car peel out of the street. “See you next week big guy,” he whispered as he close the door with an undeniable big fond smile for the werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your patience! I hope everyone's staying safe!


End file.
